


On a Normal Day

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Tales of the Winchester-Novak Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Child Abuse, Homophobic Language, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Public Claiming, Rimming, Sexual Assault, blowjob, graphic depictions of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean Winchester's 18th birthday and he has just gone into his first heat.  His father, who is utterly disappointed in his son for being an omega, sends him to school without suppressants.  Dean attracts some unwanted attention from the school bullies, only to be saved by his very own Prince Charming: Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On a normal day, Dean would not have paid a second thought to anybody in the hallway. He would just tuck his books under his arm and walk to Chemistry Class, take his seat before the bell rang, pull out his notebook and jot down a few notes, maybe even talk to the teacher. The day would go by without any spectacular events or disruptions. Dean would return to his apartment, do his homework, cook himself and his brother Sam dinner and then go straight to bed. It would just be another normal day.

But that is not today. Today is anything but normal.

Dean turns 18 today. And for an omega, turning 18 means one thing: heat.

And so, suddenly, everyone seems to be a threat to Dean. That tall boy with the orange sneakers who always leans against his friend’s locker before first period? Dean eyes him suspiciously as he walks past him. That girl from his biology class who always wears her hair in a ponytail? Dean suddenly feels very intimidated by her. His chemistry teacher, who is actually a very nice old woman whom Dean is very fond of? The omega doesn’t even look her in the eye that morning. Everyone is a threat.

But, Dean reminds himself as he sits down at his desk, he has nothing to worry about. He goes to a human school. There are no wolves here. And as much as he wanted to stay home this morning when his heat kicked in, his father had assured him that no one will be able to smell him. Nobody can tell that he is in heat.

That is what he thinks all morning, anyway. He sits in the front of his chemistry class, and besides feeling as if he has eyes on him (he chalks it up to nothing more than paranoia), he doesn’t see the odd looks that his classmates are giving him.

It isn’t until Art Class at fifth period that he realizes something is wrong. He is in the middle of sketching a landscape in charcoal when his teacher comes up him, a sympathetic look on her face. She sits in the empty seat beside Dean, placing her hand gently on his shoulder he still immediately at her touch, his nostrils flaring. The small touch sends tingles up his spine, and he can’t help the fact that slick starts to gush from his opening.

“Dean, honey…” She clears her throat, her nostrils flaring a little bit as she sniffs the air. Her cheeks turn red and she holds out her hand, where a small, blue pill sits. “I think you should take this.”

“Wh-what is it?” Dean asks, taking the pill from his teacher. But the minute he reads the name on the tablet, he knows what it is. It’s a suppressant. His art teacher knows.

“It’s a suppressant, Dean. For your heat. I’m guessing that this is your first?”

“I… um… yeah.” Dean blushes, eyeing the art teacher warily. If she knows he is in heat… does that mean others do to? How many? He looks around the room, frantically searching for anyone showing signs that they know about him. But everyone has their heads down, diligently working on their sketches.

Dean is brought back to reality by his art teacher’s voice. “Why don’t you go to the bathroom and get cleaned up, honey? Do you have a change of pants?”

“Um… yes. I do.” This is mortifying. Dean just wants to bury himself in a pit underground and never come out again.

“Okay. You go put those on, and then take the pill at lunch. You need to eat something, or else you’ll get sick.” The young teacher pauses, still rubbing Dean’s shoulder gently. “Do you want someone to escort you to the bathroom?”

“No.” Dean says quickly, looking around the classroom suspiciously. He squints angrily at one girl in the front of the room who is looking at him, and she quickly turns back to her work. Frowning, he gets up and pushes his chair in. ‘I’ll be fine on my own. Umm… thank you. For this.” He holds up the small pill. The teacher smiles softly at him.

“It’s okay, honey. Just let me know if you need anything else.” She says, and then turns to walk away. Dean quickly grabs his bag and darts out of the classroom, rushing down the hall. He can feel his own slick dripping down his thighs, soaking the back of his pants. His erection, meanwhile, is swelling painfully against the zipper of his jeans. It is the most horrible sensation he has ever felt in his life. He is so uncomfortable right now, he just wants to die.

That is the last coherent thought to go through Dean’s head before he is slammed against the lockers to his left. He yelps in pain as his head bangs loudly against the metal and the locking mechanism digs right into his lower back. A hand is around his throat, choking the air out of his lungs as he squirms uselessly and tries to break free. But it is a pointless endeavor. He is a weak omega (his father has made sure to remind him of this as often as he can), and no matter how hard he fights, he will never be able to get loose.

Dean looks up to see the person who is holding him against the lockers. When he does, he sees two of his fellow seniors standing there smirking at him. He recognizes them immediately. Alastair and Azazel. They are twin brothers, and they have been tormenting Dean since he first moved to Sioux Falls, South Dakota three months ago.

“Let me go.” Dean hisses, trying his best to come off as threatening. He kicks his feet out, hitting Alastair in the shin. But his kick is weak and it does nothing but make Alastair angry. The boy tightens his old on Dean’s neck, an evil grin growing on his face.

“Well, well… Dean Winchester. Who knew you were an omega?”

“Alastair…” Dean rasps, tilting his neck back in an attempt to open up his windpipe and banging his head against the locker again.

“I think he’s begging you for something, Al.” Azazel smirks. Dean growls.

“You think so?” Alastair smiles over at his brother. “What do you think he’s begging for?”

“I think he’s begging for your cock.” He says bluntly. Dean’s eyes widen and he starts to squirm again, trying desperately to get free from Alastair’s hold. He barely even hears what Alastair says.

“I think he’s begging for both of our cocks.”

Dean is thrown to the ground. He yelps as his knees hit the hard floor, and he is sure that his kneecaps just broke. But before he can scream out in pain or anything else, his face is pressed forcefully into Alastair’s crotch. Azazel laughs as Dean is smothered by Alastair’s crotch, which smells of Alpha and piss. Dean tries not to gag, but fails when he feels the Alpha’s erection pressing against his jeans.

That’s when he feels Azazel taking his pants off. He starts to shake and the Alphas both laugh. They don’t seem to care that they are in the middle of the hallway where anybody can see them… but then… who would see them? It’s the middle of fifth period. Nobody is going to walk by. Nobody is going to come help Dean.

The omega begins to cry, and then he feels it. Azazel is sticking a finger into his opening. It doesn’t necessarily hurt, due to the insane amount of slick he is producing, but Dean definitely doesn’t like it.

“He’s so tight!” Dean hears the enthusiasm in Azazel’s voice. “He is going to feel so good around my cock.”

Alastair laughs. “I bet you’ll tear him right open, Zay.”

Azazel pushes another finger in just as Alastair says this and Dean whimpers again, his entire body shaking as he cries. Suddenly he is pulled away from Alastair’s crotch, and the Alpha slaps him in the face.

“Shut the fuck up, whore. Did I say you could cry?”

“I hate you.” Dean croaks. Alastair grins.

“I know.” He then reaches down and starts to unzip his jeans. Dean closes his eyes and cries harder, his entire body trembling. Why does this have to happen to him? Why?

That’s when he hears a feral growl behind him. Before he can even turn around and see what is happening, Azazel’s fingers leave his hole and he hears the boy groan. Alastair releases Dean immediately and the omega collapses onto the ground, turning his head just in time to see Alastair running down the hallway and disappearing around the corner.

Then he sees Azazel, bloody and unconscious on the floor beside him. A young man –Alpha, by the scent of him- climbs off of him, an angry look on his face. And his face… Dean can feel himself drooling as he looks at this boy’s face. He is perfect. An absolute angel.

But then Dean realizes that the boy is moving towards him, and he remembers where he is, and he remembers the compromising position he is in. He scrambles to get up, but his arms are too weak and his knees still hurt. He whimpers loudly and the Alpha frowns, stopping in his tracks and looking at Dean gently.

“Don’t move. You may be hurt.”

“St-stay away from me.” Dean hisses, forcing himself to sit up despite the pain. Once he gets into a kneeling position, he pulls his pants back up and buttons them. He tries to stand up, but his knees give out and he falls right back down.

The Alpha frowns and steps forward. Dean growls a little and the young man stops, holding out his hand to Dean. Dean eyes him suspiciously before reaching out and taking it.

That’s when he feel the sparks. His eyes widen and he gulps, looking up at the Alpha with shocked green eyes. The man, whose black hair is messy and blue eyes are twinkling, simply smiles and helps Dean to his feet. He dusts off Dean’s shoulders for him once the omega is standing, and then reaches out to fix his hair. They just stand there looking at each other for some times before Dean clears his throat.

“I’m Dean Winchester.” He whispers. The young man smiles.

“Hello, Dean Winchester. I’m Castiel Novak.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel brings Dean out to his car and they cut class to go get some burgers. In the parking lot of the Burger King, they enjoy their burgers while getting to know each other.

"Why didn't you take any suppressants before you came to school this morning?" Castiel asks.

"I thought that I went to an all human high school." Dean says, frowning slightly. That's what his father had told him, anyway. Could John have lied? Why would John lie?

"Puppy, our high school is 100% populated by werewolves. The minute you walked through those doors this morning..."

"I was fair game." Dean finishes Cas's sentence, frowning. Castiel growls loudly and reaches out to pull Dean closer. The omega goes willingly, tucking himself under Castiel's arm and nuzzling his chest.

"But now you're _mine_." Castiel growls, his voice low and possessive. Dean can't help the way his body reacts, slick gushing from his hole and soaking his already soiled pants.  


Castiel's nostrils flare as he looks down at Dean, his blue eyes growing black with lust. He leans down to kiss the omega, and Dean meets him halfway, their lips pressing together. Dean makes a needy noise, one he will deny making later, and climbs into his Alpha's lap. Castiel growls and grabs Dean's ass, bucking his hips and grinding into him.

"Dean..." He growls. The omega keens, bearing his neck for Castiel and whining softly as the Alpha trails kisses over his skin.  
They move against each other for some time, the car filling with steam and the sound of Dean's moans. Castiel seems to savor each and every noise that Dean makes, swallowing them with his kisses and continuing to move against him.

"Cas..." Dean whines loudly, bucking his hips against Castiel's as his erection presses painfully against his fly. The Alpha looks at Dean with dark eyes, a low growl escaping his mouth.

"What do you need, puppy?"

"You." Dean whimpers, tangling his fingers into Castiel's hair as he grinds down on his knot through their pants. Castiel growls and reaches out, pulling Dean's T-Shirt off of him and leaning in to kiss his chest.

Dean moans loudly as he feels Cas licking at his nipples. Castiel hums and takes Dean's left nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting at the tiny bud. The omega shivers and moans as slick runs down his legs. He can't help the way he tugs at Castiel's hair, whining and crying and begging for more.

Castiel unzips Dean's pants and pushes them off, smiling when he sees Dean's small little cock hard and leaking against his stomach. He reaches out and wraps my fist around it, pressing a thumb to the head and grinning as Dean cries out.

"Cas..." He groans, bucking up into the Alpha's hand desperately.

"Yeah, puppy?" Cas asks, leaning in to kiss Dean's neck. The omega whines and continues to buck into Castiel's hand, his body writhing with pleasure.

"I want..." He trails off, moaning loudly as Castiel squeezes his balls.

"What do you want?" Cas breathes, still kissing and licking at Dean's neck. He leaves a dark hickey right at the junction of his mate's neck and shoulder. Dean whines loudly, throwing his head back.

"You. I want your knot. _I want you to knot me._ " Dean pants. He doesn't care that they are in the parking lot of the local Burger King and anybody might see. He just wants to be claimed by his mate.

Castiel growls loudly and pushes the omega's pants all the way down, quickly unbuttoning his own pants and pulling his cock out. It is hard and red, precum already leaking from the tip.

Dean surprises Castiel by reaching out and grabbing the Alpha's huge cock, stroking it with his hand and licking his lips. Cas groans loudly and throws his head back, grabbing on to Dean's hips and trying desperately to find some sort of purchase.

"Fuck, baby..." Cas moans, watching with wide, lust blown eyes as Dean climbs up on top of him and slowly begins to fuck himself on to Cas's cock. The Alpha moans loudly and guides Dean down onto himself slowly, watching his face closely to make sure the omega is not in any pain. Luckily, Dean is so wet with slick that Cas slides right in. He moans loudly once he is fully sheathed inside of Dean, bucking his hips a little bit. Dean keens and moans, grinding against Castiel with reckless abandon.

"Dean... _Fuck…_ " He moans, leaning forward and kissing his mate's neck. The omega tilts his head back, bearing his throat for Castiel and submitting to him. The Alpha immediately sinks his teeth into Dean's neck, claiming him as his own. Dean screams and cums at that, bucking wildly against Castiel. The Alpha growls loudly and cums as well, his knot swelling as he fills Dean up with his release.

They don't speak for some time after that. They simply lay in each other's arms, sniffing each other and laying lazy kisses against one another's skin. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, Castiel's knot begins to go down. He shifts uncomfortably and Dean climbs off of him, hissing as the Alpha's wet cock slides out of him.

"There are napkins in the glove compartment." Castiel says, his voice low and gravely. Dean's cock gives an interested twitch, but he ignores it, reaching for the glove compartment and pulling out some napkins. He cleans himself off and then reaches over, cleaning Castiel up.

The Alpha helps Dean to put his clothes back on and then buttons up his own pants, smiling over at the omega once they are both redressed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dean asks, blushing a little bit. Cas shrugs.

"Because you're my mate and I'm allowed to." He answers simply. This only causes Dean to blush harder, and Castiel laughs as he leans over to kiss Dean's forehead. "Come on, I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"36 Main Street... Apartment Number 89."

Castiel nods, shifting his car into gear and pulling out of the Burger King parking lot. As he drives, he reaches over and grabs Dean's hand. And that's how Dean finds himself on his way back home, smiling wider than he ever has in his life as he holds hands with his Alpha mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: physical abuse and use of homophobic language

Castiel walks Dean up to his apartment, holding his hand the entire time. At first Dean is a little self-conscious of this fact, looking over his shoulder to make sure that nobody he knows can see him. But after a few minutes he realizes that he’s being stupid; that nobody will care if they see him holding hands with his Alpha mate, and he laces his fingers together with Castiel’s. The Alpha smiles at him for that, leaning down to plant a chaste kiss on Dean’s forehead.

When they reach the door to Dean’s apartment, the omega is sad to let go of his mate’s hand. 

“I would invite you in, but I’m pretty sure my dad is home, so…” Dean scratches the back of his neck, biting his lip awkwardly. Castile nods.

“It’s okay. Give me your phone.” He says, holding out his hand expectantly. Dean complies with the order immediately, handing his phone to Castiel. The Alpha slides to unlock, looking up at Dean expectantly as he waited for the passcode.

“1-9-6-7.” Dean says, and for some reason he blushes. Castile nods and types the numbers in, immediately adding his own phone number to Dean’s contacts. Once he is done, he locks the phone again and hands it back to the omega. Dean smiles and tucks the phone into his back pocket.

“I’ll text you later.” Dean says. Castiel nods, his lips twitching into a small smile.

“I’ll be looking forward to it. Now, I have to go. Give me a kiss.” 

Dean leans up and presses his lips to Castiel’s, smiling as the Alpha reaches out to drag his fingers through Dean’s hair.

When they pull apart, Cas gives Dean one more smile before turning and walking down the hall. Dean sighs and leans against the door to his apartment, watching Castiel walk down the hallway. The way he carries himself… so gracefully and full of self-confidence… it makes Dean’s stomach flutter. It also does other things to him, and Dean is embarrassed by the huge amount of slick he can feel dripping down his leg.

He must be leaning against the door daydreaming about Cas for some time, because before he knows it the door is swinging open and he is toppling over into the living room of his apartment. He yelps, falling flat on his back and staring up at the man who had opened the door: his father. John Winchester frowns slightly, leaning down to help his son up off the floor.

“What were you doing leaning against the door? I was just about to go pick Sam up from school.”

“I… I don’t know. Just thinking, I guess.” Dean murmurs, frowning. He pulls at the collar of his jacket, trying to cover up Castiel’s mark. He feels sort of ashamed for wanting to cover up his mate’s bite, but at the same time he is sure that his father will not be too pleased if he finds out that Dean mated with an Alpha earlier that day.

Luckily, John doesn’t seem to notice the fresh bite on Dean’s neck. He pulls his jacket on and grabs the keys to the Impala.

“How was school, today?” John asks. Dean shrugs.

“It was alright, I guess. I… uh…” Dean clears his throat. Should he confront his father about the fact that he lied and told Dean he was going to an all human school? Should he tell his father about Azazel and Alastair? Just the thought makes him shiver.

John Winchester clears his throat, grabbing Dean’s attention. “You what?”

“Nothing. School was fine.” Dean smiled weakly at his father, who reaches out and pats his cheek affectionately before turning and leaving the apartment. He sighs and slinks off to his and Sam’s bedroom, crawling into his bed and burying his face in the pillows.

Dean must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he can remember is Sam jumping on top of him and yelling that dinner is ready. Dean groans and sits up, pushing Sam off the bed and glaring at him.

“I was sleeping, man. What the fuck?”

“It’s six o’clock, Dean. You’ve been asleep for 3 hours.” Sam says, rolling his eyes. Dean huffs, throwing the covers off of himself and climbing out of bed.

“I was taking a nap.” He mumbles. Sam raises an eyebrow but says nothing, simply walking out of his and Dean’s shared bedroom. Dean stretches, raising his arms above his head and yawning. He scrubs a hand down his face, wiping the sweat that beads there away. He is almost positive that he has a fever, but he doesn’t worry too much about it. He knows that that’s the second stage of his heat.

After he is done stretching, he follows Sam, walking into the kitchen and frowning when he sees the mess that’s there. Pots and pans are strewn all over the place, and there is raw ziti spilled all over the floor. There is a bowl of overcooked mac and cheese on the counter, and their father is nowhere to be seen. Dean frowns, looking over at Sam and raising an eyebrow.

“What happened in here?”

“I made dinner.” Sam grins at his brother. Dean frowns.

“It looks like you made a mess.” He sighed, walking over to the closet and grabbing a broom and dustpan. He walks over to the stove, where the main mess is, and kneels down. As he begins to sweep up the mess, he looks up at Sam. “Where’s dad?”

“He dropped me off outside and then mumbled something about going to the bar. That was three hours ago.” Sam rolls his eyes. Dean sighs and shakes his head, standing up and dumping the contents of the dust pan into the garbage can.

“You should have woken me up.”

“I figured you needed your sleep.” Sam says, earning a pointed look from Dean. However, it doesn’t faze him, and he simply huffs at Dean. “Don’t look at me like that, Dean. I know what you’re going through. I could smell you from a mile away…”

“I am not having this conversation with you.” Dean growls, pushing past Sam and going to grab two bowls from the cupboard. Sam sighs but goes silent, taking the bowl his brother offers him and serving himself some mac and cheese.

They sit on the couch and watch cartoons as they eat their dinner.

“Do you have any homework?” He asks. Sam shakes his head.

“I did it at lunch.”

“Nerd.” Dean snorts.

Sam snaps right back at him. “Jerk.” 

“Bitch.” 

“Who bit you?” Sam asks, pointing at Dean’s neck. Dean blushes and looks down at the empty food bowl on his lap.

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it…” He mumbles. Sam pouts at him.

“Oh, come on, Dean! You’ve got to tell me.”

Dean says nothing for a long time. Sam finally gives us and goes back to watching the television, until suddenly Dean clears his throat.

“His name is Cas. Castiel.”

Sam raises an eyebrow and sits back on the couch, smiling at his brother. Dean rolls his eyes and looks away from the 14 year old. Sam continues to smile at him.

“What’s he like? Do you love him?”

“I just met him today, how could I possibly love him?” Dean shakes his head. “But he’s pretty cool. He’s really protective… I guess. He’s possessive too. And domineering.” Dean can’t help that he’s smiling. Sam pulls a bitch face.

“I didn’t ask you how he was in bed, Dean. By ‘what’s he like’, I meant his personality.”

“I know that’s what you meant!” Dean’s cheeks turn crimson. “He just has a very dominant personality.”

Sam raises an eyebrow at that, and Dean clears his throat. “He’s really handsome.”

Sam snorts a laugh. “Of course he is.”

“Shut up, bitch. He’s got this messy dark hair and blue eyes, and his nose is kind of crooked… but in a cute way, you know?” He grins.

“I guess.” Sam says. Dean is suddenly aware of the fact that he is fucking gushing, and he turns a dark shade of red before clearing his throat again.

“I don’t know, man, he’s just really handsome.” He mumbles. Sam smiles and reaches out, patting Dean on the shoulder. The omega brushes his brother off, standing up and grabbing both bowls. He brings them to the sink and dumps them there.

“Sammy, I’m going to go take a nap, okay?”

“You’re going back to sleep already?” Sam turns around, frowning at his brother. Dean nods.

“Yeah, I’ve got a fever.” Dean says. Sam gives his brother a sympathetic look.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Dean. Do you want me to make you tea, or something?”

“No. You’re not allowed in the kitchen ever again.” Dean says before trudging back to their shared bedroom. He plops down on the bed and closes his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. But he’s too awake now, and he can’t drift off.

Dean sighs heavily and reaches for his phone, unlocking it and looking into his contacts. He figures that he should text Cas, like he promised earlier. He surfs through his contacts and finally finds Cas’s number, under the contact name: _‘My Mate Castiel, the Sexiest Alpha Alive’_. Dean snorts a laugh when he sees it and sends Cas a quick text.

_‘Hey. I like your contact name. Super accurate.’_

He only needs to wait a few seconds for a response.

 _‘I know, right?’_ The text makes Dean laugh, but before he can respond he gets another one. _‘How do you feel?’_

 _‘I have a fever.’_ Dean replies. He would have normally said he was ‘just fine’, but figured that Cas deserved Dean’s full honesty. Plus, he was almost certain that Cas would somehow be able to tell he was lying.

 _‘Drink some juice and get some rest.’_ Castiel’s text comes in a few minutes later. Somehow, even in a text message, Castiel is able to command submission from Dean.

 _‘I can’t sleep.’_ Dean replies. His phone buzzes with a response two minutes later.

_‘Have you eaten yet?’_

_‘Yeah. My brother made macaroni.’_

_‘Was it good?’_ Cas asks.

_‘Not really…’_

_‘Lol_ ’

Dean smiles a little as he looks down at the phone. Somehow, just texting with Cas is making him feel less feverish. Or maybe it’s just his imagination. He is about to respond to Cas’s text when his phone starts ringing. He answers it, bringing the receiver to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Dean! Your dad is over here at my mom’s place, wasted as fuck. Can you come get him?” It’s his cousin Jo. Dean frowns a little at her words.

“Jo, I’ve got a fever and I’m about to go to sleep. Can’t he just stay the night at the Roadhouse?”

“No way. He’s already broken two glasses. My mom is about ready to murder him.”  
Dean sighs. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you, Dean. I’ll see you soon.” And then she hangs up. Grumbling, Dean stuffs his phone into his pocket and slips out of bed. Moving around is annoying, because he can feel his muscles ache with every step. He trudges into the living room and grabs his jacket.

“Sammy, I’m going out. I’ve got to pick dad up from The Roadhouse.”

Sam frowns and looks up at his brother from the couch. “Are you sure you should be going out? You look half dead.”

“I’ll be fine. Call me if you need anything.”

Sam hums in response, and Dean leaves. Since his father took the car, Dean has no choice but to walk to The Roadhouse. He throws up on the way there, bending over some poor old woman’s rose bushes and hurling right into the dirt. It takes him a few minutes to fix himself, but then he’s right back on his way to pick up his father and bring him home.

He gets to The Roadhouse soon enough, walking in through the doors and frowning when he sees his father, leaning against the bar and talking to some sleazy looking woman. He doesn’t walk up to him thought, knowing from past experience that interrupted John Winchester when he’s drunk is not a good idea.

He finds Jo waiting a table on the left side of the bar. He walks up to her and she hugs him, and is about to thank him for coming when she smells him. She scowls, pushing him away.

“You’re in _heat_?” She hisses. Dean nods.

“Yeah. Why are you looking at me like that?” he pouts when he sees the scowl on her face. She punches him in the arm.

“It’s not safe for you to be walking here alone, Dean! You should be at home.”

“I told you I had a fever!” Dean protests. Jo rolls her eyes.

“You didn’t specify that it was a heat induced fever. I never would have asked you to come if I knew.”

“Yeah, well, I’m here now. Where’s your mother?”

“She’s busy out back. Can you just get your dad and get home? I think my mom is going to kill him pretty soon.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighs, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking over to the bar where his father sits. He taps the bar softly, grabbing his father’s attention.

“Dad, it’s time to go home.” He says softly. His father spins around, glaring at him as he slams his drink down.

“What are you doing here, boy?”

"I’m here to take you home.”

“And what gives you the right?” he slurs, scowling at his son. Dean frowns right back at him.

“Dad, you’re drunk. Let’s just go home.”

“Look at you, acting all high and mighty!” John laughs viciously. “You put on this whole tough guy act, but the truth is you are nothing more than a weak ass, pussy omega. Your mother would be ashamed.” He sneers, glaring at his son. Dean clenches his jaw.

“Will you just shut the fuck up and come home with me already?” 

“Shut up, boy, before I smack you.”

“Dad, you’re not welcome here. You’ve been asked to-” _SMACK!_ Dean is thrown to the floor by the force of his father’s hand hitting his cheek. He whimpers quietly before hopping up from the floor, his fists clenched. But before Dean can start a fight with his father, Ellen, Jo’s mom, has rushed over and is standing in front of the omega.

“John Winchester, you leave this bar right now.” She snaps, using her sternest voice. John glares at her, drains the rest of his beer and then stands up, grabbing his coat.

“Screw all of you. Each and every one of you!” He slurs, then glares at his son. “Especially you, _faggot_.” And then he storms out.

Ellen scowled, turning around and cupping Dean’s cheek. He flinched at the contact, as his cheek was already bruising. Ellen shook her head.

“That father of yours is out of control. Come on, honey, we’ll go in the back and put a nice big bag of frozen shrimp on your cheek. We don’t want it swelling up any more than it already has.”

Dean shakes his head. “I can’t, Ellen. I’ve got to go home.”

“With your father? I don’t think so. You’re sleeping over here tonight.”

“I can’t Ellen. You don’t understand… Sam is at home.” Even as he speaks, he knows that he should be on his way home already. His ‘motherly’ omega instincts are kicking in (or maybe that’s just the heat talking) and he needs to be home to protect Sam.

Ellen’s face immediately softens and she nodded. “Okay… Ash is going to give you a ride home.”

“No I isn’t. I’m not getting into a car again until after these damn gas prices go down. I refuse to fuel the corruption of our government for a moment longer.” Ash calls from behind the bar. Ellen rolls her eyes but doesn’t argue.

“Okay, whatever. Jo,” She turns to her daughter, who is about ten feet away, “get the car keys. You’re giving Dean a ride home.”  
And so that’s how Dean finds himself stuck in a car with Jo for ten minutes on his ride home. It’s quiet at first, but then Jo speaks.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just wish I was home with Sam.” Dean grumbles. Jo nods, turning down a dirt road.

“We’re almost there, Dean. He’ll be fine, trust me.”

“Yeah, because trusting you has always worked out well for me.” Dean mumbles. Jo grins cheekily over at him.

“Shut up, Winchester.”

Dean can’t help but smile. Jo always makes him smile. As they pull up to Dean’s apartment building, Dean turns to thank Jo. She grabs his face and turns his cheek, frowning at the dark purple bruise that has formed there.

“If he’s up there and he starts using you as a punching bag, you call me right away, you hear?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “You sound like your mother.”

“Ew.” Jo frowns. Dean smiles a little and leans forward, pressing a kiss to his cousin’s forehead.

“I’ll see you ‘round, Jo.” He says, climbing out of the car and then running upstairs to his apartment. As soon as he comes in he goes straight to his and Sam’s bedroom, and is relieved to find that Sam is reading quietly. The middle schooler immediately looks up at Dean when he comes in, his eyes widening at the sight of Dean’s bruised face.

“What the fuck happened? Where’s dad?” Sam hops up from his bed and walks over to Dean. The omega shakes his head.

“I don’t know where he is… he just… left.” Dean sighs and collapses onto his bed. Sam walks over and sits beside his brother, poking his bruised cheek with his pinky. Dean winces and swats Sam’s finger away, glaring at him.

“Be careful, Sammy, or I just might have to beat you up.” Dean does his best at sounding intimidating. Of course, he fails, and Sam laughs loudly.

“As if you could ever beat me up.” Sam snorts. Dean gives him a look that challenges him, and that’s how he and Sam wind up wrestling on the floor of their bedroom for the next half an hour. Dean, being bigger than Sam, naturally kicks his ass. But he’s tired because of his fever, and he immediately surrenders when Sam gets him into a headlock.

They go to bed after that. Dean strips off his clothes (because he is _so fucking hot_ ) and climbs into bed, plugging his phone in beside his bed. When he does so, he sees that there is one unread message from Cas. He opens it up to look at it. It was sent nearly twenty minutes after his last one, and it is only says one word.

_‘Goodnight <3’_

It makes Dean both smile and frown. He smiles because Cas thought he had fallen asleep and that’s why he didn’t respond (he also smiles because of the little heart that Cas adds at the end of the text, but he will never admit that). He frowns, though, because he knows that Castiel is going to have anything but a happy reaction to the fact that Dean has a huge bruise on his jaw.

He falls asleep worried, and he tosses and turns all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

_‘Meet me in the lobby by the library. I have something for you :)’_

Dean rereads the text message for the fifth time that morning as he walks into the school building. He subconsciously brings a hand to rest on his bruised cheek, a frown on his face. He is scared of how Castiel will react to his bruise. So far, Castiel has been rather protective over Dean, and that just makes the omega even more nervous as to what Cas’s reaction will be. Will he be angry at Dean? Will he be upset with John? Or will he even care at all?

Dean is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t even realize Castiel is walking towards him until the Alpha is ten feet away. He straightens himself up and tries to smile at the Alpha, who is walking up to him with one hand behind his back and a grin on his face. But as he gets closer, that grin slowly fades away and turns into a scowl.  
Castiel finally reaches Dean, and he immediately grabs the omega’s jaw and turns his head so that he can inspect the dark purple bruise there.

“Who did this to you?” The growl in Castiel’s voice is menacing, and Dean begins to tremble. He doesn’t even realize he is shaking, though, until Castiel pulls him into a hug and tells him to relax.

Dean buries his face in Castiel’s chest, inhaling his Alpha’s grounding scent. “It was my dad.” He mumbles into Cas’s chest. The Alpha growls again, and Dean begins to speak. “He was drunk… and I yelled at him… things just got out of hand.”

Castiel growls again, burying his nose in Dean’s hair and inhaling his scent. He is quiet for quite some time, but when he pulls away from Dean, the omega is shocked to see that he looks like he’s about to cry.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

“It’s okay, Cas… these things happen.” He shrugs, and he doesn’t even dare to look his mate in the eyes. But still, he hears Castiel’s growl and knows that the Alpha is upset.

“‘These things’ shouldn’t happen, ever. After what Alastair and Azazel did yesterday…” His jaw clenches and he shakes his head. “I should have been there, Dean. I should have protected you, but for the second time, I failed and let you get hurt.”

Dean says nothing, his heart weighing heavy with guilt. Guilt, because he is the reason why Castel feels like he’s a failure. He’s the one who was too weak to fight off Azazel and Alastair, and he was the one stupid enough to fight with his father when he was drunk. Dean’s mate feels like a failure (a feeling that Dean knows all too well) because of his mistakes. Tears fill his eyes and he tries to blink them away, but it’s no use. They roll slowly down his cheeks, and he can taste them on his lips before he can even smell them.

Castiel frowns when he sees Dean’s tears, leaning in to kiss his cheeks and wipe them away. He then cups Dean’s face, stroking his hair behind his ears.

“Don’t cry, puppy. None of this is your fault.”

“But Cas-” He sniffles, but Castiel cuts him off with a quick kiss to the lips.

“No ‘buts’, mister. From now on, I’m going to do my job as your Alpha mate and protect you. And you’re going to do your job as my little omega and listen to me. And if you’re ever in trouble, you just call me up and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Do you understand me?”  
Dean sniffles again but nods, unable to defy an order from his Alpha. Cas smiles and leans in, kissing Dean’s lips softly.

“That’s my good puppy. Now, how about we go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up, and then I’ll give you the treat I brought for you. Does that sound good?”

Dean nods, and he can’t help but smile when Cas grabs his hand and starts leading him towards the bathroom. He goes willingly, his heart beat picking up with the way that Cas squeezes his hand. His touch is gentle and timid, but at the same time it’s firm and guiding. And Dean simply loves it.

Castiel walks Dean over to the mirror and then grabs a couple napkins from the dispenser, wetting them under the sink. Cas then turns the water off, cups Dean’s face, and begins to wash him off. He blushes a little but melts into the Alpha’s touch, closing his eyes and letting Castiel wash his face. The Alpha chuckles a little and continues to wash his mate’s face, going extra soft when he cleans off Dean’s bruise.

When he’s finally done washing Dean’s face off, Cas pulls away. The omega is a little upset that his mate has stopped touching him, but he doesn’t complain. He simply smiles up at his mate dreamily, and Cas smiles back before pulling a small, plastic container of pie from behind his back. Dean’s eyes widen and he gasps, reaching for the pie desperately. Cas chuckles and hands it to Dean, leaning against the bathroom sink and smiling at Dean.

“How did you know I liked pie?” He asks as he pops the container open. Cas grins.

“I figured you must like it, considering you ate about five personal apple pies from Burger King yesterday.”

“Thank you so much.” Dean grins, leaning up to kiss Castiel’s lips. The Alpha chuckles and kisses him back, stroking a hand through his hair.

“Anything for my mate. I didn’t know what your favorite flavor was… so I just got you cherry.”

“Cherry is good. All pie is good.” Dean says, picking up the pie with his bare fingers and taking a messy bite. He sighs happily and licks his lips, swallowing the big bite of delicious pastry. “My favorite is pecan, though.”

“I’ll remember that.” Cas smiles. Dean takes another bite of pie, and then holds the container out to his mate.

“Do you want some?’

“No thank you, puppy. It’s all for you.” He smiles affectionately at Dean.

And suddenly Dean can feel his heart flutter.

Castiel takes Dean out on their first date – first proper date- the next week. The omega makes an excuse with his dad that he is studying with Jo at her place (Sam smirks knowingly at him as he perpetrates this lie). He leaves at six o’clock and walks down the block to the park, where he and Cas agreed to meet.

He is surprised to see that Castiel is already waiting for him in his crappy old Cadillac. Dean hops into the passenger seat, leaning over and kissing his mate softly.

“Where are we going?” Dean asks, his voice shaking slightly. He is only a little more than nervous, considering that this is his fist date ever. Castiel just gives him a confident smile as he answers.

“I’m taking you to dinner and a movie.” He responds. Dean nods and sits back in his seat, looking out the window. After a few seconds, Dean realizes that the car isn’t moving, and he turns to look at Cas.

“What’s up?”

“I’m waiting for you to buckle in.” There’s a silent order in Castiel’s voice. Dean immediately reaches for his seat belt and clicks it into his holster, looking up at Castile for approval. The Alpha smiles and leans in to kiss Dean’s lips gently.

“Good puppy.” And then he starts the car and their off.

They talk about trivial things. Dean tells Castiel all about Sam, and a little bit about his father too (but Castiel doesn’t tend to like talking about John, considering the fact that he hit Dean). Castiel regales Dean with stories of his brothers Michael and Raphael, and his little sister Anna (whom he seems to favor). They enjoy themselves immensely, and all goes well.

And all is well. Dean and Cas go on many more dates in the course of the next month. They spend all of their free time as school together, and they even cut class to be together a few times. Things are good. And for the first time in his life, Dean is truly happy.

And then he takes a pregnancy test.

And it comes back positive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: physical abuse and slut shaming

Dean skips school, telling his father that he feels ill and doesn’t want to go out today. John doesn’t argue with his son. In fact, he doesn’t say anything. He just grunts at Dean and then leaves for work. Sam, at least, asks his brother if he’s okay and if he wants breakfast made for him. Dean declines his brother’s offer, his normally ravenous appetite suddenly gone.

He sleeps most of the day, only waking up every couple hours or so to use the bathroom. When he’s awake, all he does is exhaust himself stressing out about how he is going to tell Castiel that he is pregnant. Or even worse, how he is going to tell his _father_. He stresses himself out so much that he throws up, and then he falls asleep again on the bathroom floor.

He is woken up around four o’clock by a worried looking Sam, who is shaking his shoulder frantically and calling his name. Dean opens his eyes and looks up at Sam, blinking a couple of times.

“Hey, Sammy. When did you get home?”

“Just now. Are you okay, Dean? You look horrible.”

“You sure do know how to make a guy feel good about himself.” Dean grunts as he pulls himself to his feet. Sam just keeps on staring at him, a frown on his face. Dean shakes his head and pushes past his younger brother into the living room.

“Dean…”

“What, Sam?” The omega huffs, annoyed.

“You’ve got to tell me what’s wrong, man. You’ve been acting weird since last night, and now I come home to find you passed out and covering in your own vomit…”

“Just drop it, Sam. It doesn’t matter.” Dean grumbles, walking into their bedroom and throwing himself onto his bed. He turns away from Sam, trying to tune him out. Of course, that’s a pointless endeavor. Sam is an annoying little bastard.

“It _does_ matter, Dean.”

The omega doesn’t respond. It’s quiet for a few minutes, but then he feels the bed dip beside him and Sam has a hand on his shoulder.

“Is it about your mate?” he asks softly. Dean tenses up a little. Is it possible that Sam knows? Can Sam smell his pregnancy? He starts to panic, and Sam quickly rolls him over so that he can look into his eyes.

“Dean, is he hurting you?”

“No.” Dean growls. Sam sighs.

“Is he having you do drugs?” 

Dean frowns. That’s what Sam thinks? That he and Cas are junkies? He quickly shakes his head.

“No, Sam. Cas is just as much of a straight edge as you are.” He smiles a little bit. Sam doesn’t return the gesture.

“Well, if it isn’t drugs, then what the hell is it? Dean, you’re not being yourself!”

“Look, Sammy, just drop it. Please…”

“No! You’re my brother and I’m not going to watch you destroy yourself!” he yells, an angry look on his face. Dean growls, sits up, and pushes Sam off of his bed.

“You don’t know what the hell you’re even talking about, Sam! Just go away and leave me alone.” He grumbles, rolling over and pulling the covers of his bed up over his body. He hears Sam huff and then storm out of the room.

Dean can’t help but feel a twinge of sadness in his heart as he drifts back to sleep.

When Dean wakes up, it’s late. He rolls over and looks at the bed next to his, where his little brother is sleeping soundly. He lets out a small sigh and stands up, shuffling out of his bedroom and into the living room where his father is.

John is sitting in front of the television drinking a beer. Dean wonders how many he’s had already, and he can only hope that his father isn’t drunk. John Winchester is a mean drunk.

Dean walks over and sits on the couch beside his father. John offers him a beer, and the omega is about to accept it when he remembers the pup. _His_ pup, which is growing inside of him. The thought immediately makes Dean feel nauseas, and he shakes his head and pushes the drink away.

“Suit yourself.” John shrugs, kicking his legs up on the coffee table and making himself more comfortable on the couch. They sit and watch television for some time, and just as John is cracking open his fourth beer, Dean clears his throat.

“Um, Dad… I… I need to talk to you.” His voice is weak. John sets his drinks down and looks over at his son.

“What about, boy?”

“I… well, I…” Dean coughs, scratching the back of his neck. With his fingers he traces the mark on his neck- the mark he has become an expert at hiding- and then looks back up at his father. “I found my mate.”

John raises an eyebrow at his son. “Have you, now?”

“Yeah… his name is Castiel. He’s… uh… he’s really nice.”

John grunts in response, turning his attention back to the television and reaching for his beer. Dean grabs his writs before he can get the bottle.

“Wait, dad. There’s more.”

John raises an eyebrow at his son, and Dean bites his lips.

“I’m pregnant.” He whispers.

Time seems to stop for Dean. His heart is pounding in his chest as he gages his father’s reaction to this news. So many emotions flash across John Winchester’s face that its almost hard for Dean to keep up with them. There’s anger, there’s fear, there’s confusion, and then, of course, there’s disgust. John Winchester is disgusted by his son.

The first slap hurts the most, but only because it’s unexpected. Dean yelps and tries to cover his face, but it’s no use. His father quickly has him on the floor and is beating the crap out of him. Dean’s hands instinctively go to protect his stomach.

“You fucking slut!” John screams, kneeling over Dean and punching him in the face. “You’re disgusting. You’re just a weak-ass, pathetic whore. I’m sure you let that mate of yours fill you up real good, huh?” he punches him again and again as the omega whimpers underneath him. “I bet you begged for it. You’re so disgusting. Pathetic.” He spits in his son’s face, punching him again.

“Dad, please…” Dean cries, trying to get loose. John growls and punches Dean in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

“Shut up, you fucking whore. You’re nothing but a dirty, worthless omega.”

“Dad…”

 _“Shut up!”_ He screams, clamping a hand over Dean’s mouth and nose. The omega whimpers and squirms, trying to get free as all the breath leaves his lungs. He can’t breathe. His father is choking him. He is going to die.

Tears run down Dean’s face as black spots begin to appear in his vision. He closes his eyes and stops struggling. It’s too much work.

“Dad! Stop!” He can faintly hear Sam’s voice in the background. Seconds later, John is pulled off of him. Dean coughs and gasps for air, trying to sit up and scramble away. He finds himself pressed against the wall then, shaking and crying as he watches Sam arguing with his father.

“Get out of here, Sam. This is none of your business.” John growls. Sam scowled.

“You were killing him!” He says, gesturing towards Dean. John snarled at Sam.

“I told you it was none of your business, Sam. Go back to bed.” And then he shoved Sam away. He turned back to look at Dean, a disgusted look on his face.

“I want you out of my house, you little slut. Go grovel to your pathetic mate to take you in. I hope he rapes your fat ass.” He spits, then grabs his beer bottle and storms away.

Sam rushes to Dean’s side, wiping the blood off of his brother’s bruised face with his sleeve and helping him up. Dean doesn’t fight Sam off. He just lets him take care of him.

They stumble towards their bedroom, and Sam sits Dean down on the bed while he runs around collecting napkins and first aid equipment. Once he finally has everything, he sits beside his older brother and begins to tend to his wounds.

“What the hell happened out there?” he asks quietly. Dean shrugs.

“Dad… he just overreacted to something. It’s okay, Sammy. Don’t worry.”

“Quit telling me not to worry, Dean, and tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Dean looks down at his lap, biting his lip. He didn’t want to tell Sam until he absolutely had too. But now, here he is, pretty much homeless and beaten up to hell, and Sam is pressing him for information. He heaves a heavy sigh and closes his eyes.

“I’m… I’m pregnant.” Dean squeaks. He doesn’t dare look at Sam’s face. He knows that his brother will only be disgusted by him. He knows that he will hate him.

And that is why Dean is so surprised when Sam wraps his arms around the omega and gives him a hug. For once, Dean doesn’t push his brother off of him and chastise him for being ‘girly’. He simply melts into his little brother’s embrace, putting a hand on his back and putting his chin on Sam’s head. He can’t even stop himself when he starts to cry, his body wracking with quiet sobs.

Sam pulls back a few minutes later, looking up at his brother. “Have you told Castiel?”

“No… not yet. I… I’m kind of scared to, honestly.”

“Why are you scared? He’s your mate.” Sam looks softly at Dean, and the omega shrugs.

“I guess I’m just a little nervous. What if he doesn’t want it?” Dean’s voice trembles. Sam frowns.

“Do _you_ want it?”

Dean nods. “Of course… I mean, it’s unexpected… but it’s my _pup_ , Sam. I could never have an abortion.”

“Don’t you think Cas feels the exact same way? If not more so?” Sam asks. Dean licks his lips as he thinks.

“You’re probably right. And I’ve been ignoring him all day. God, I’m such as asshole.” Dean puts his head in his hands. Sam frowns.

“No, Dean, you were just confused. Call him now and tell him you need to talk.”

"Okay. I guess I have to leave anyway… considering that dad kicked me out.” Dean sighs heavily. Sam raises his eyebrows.

“Do you think he was actually serious?”

“Even if he wasn’t, I can’t stay here anymore, Sam. Cas would never let me, anyway. Not after tonight.” He looks down. Sam nods, reaching for Dean’s phone and handing it to him.

“Call your mate.”

And so, Dean unlocks his phone. He ignores the plethora of messages he has received from Cas over the course of the day. He dials Castiel’s phone number and waits for his mate to pick up.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dean?” Castiel’s sleep-laden voice crackles through the speakers of Dean’s cell phone. And suddenly the omega is nervous. He grips his cell phone tighter in his sweaty hand, clearing his throat.

“Cas… I... Did I wake you? I’m sorry, it’s so late… I shouldn’t have called.” Dean ignores the angry look his brother gives him, and is about to hang up when he hears Castiel’s voice. But now he is fully awake, and there is authority in his voice.

“Dean.”

One simple word has the omega stopping everything. He holds the phone to his ear and waits for Castiel to speak again.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Cas…” Dean starts, “I need you to come pick me up. I need you…” He trails off as his voice breaks. He has no idea what to say to Castiel. He has no idea how to tell him that his father almost beat him to death; how to tell him that he’s pregnant. So he says nothing at all.

“I’ll be right there. Can you stay on the phone with me, puppy?” He can hear Castiel moving around through the receiver.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He whispers, tears filling his eyes. Sam wraps his arm around the omega and Dean sighs, putting a hand on his brother’s back.

“Okay. Where were you today? You ignored all of my text messages and phone calls.”

“I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.” Dean is on the verge of tears.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. I’m on my way.” Castiel replies.

“I know. Thank you.” Dean whispers. There are some shuffling noises, and then Castiel speaks again.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m better now… knowing you’re on your way.” Dean whispers. He can practically hear Castiel frowning.

“Are you hurt?”

“Not too badly.” Dean murmurs. Castiel growls loudly.

“I’m going to kill him, Dean.” He snarls. Dean whimpers.

“No, Cas. It’s… it’s not worth it.”

“If it means protecting you anything is worth it, Dean.” Cas’s voice is nothing more than a growl. Dean says nothing in response, and it is a few minutes before Cas speaks again. “I’m here, puppy. I’m coming up.”

“But, Cas-”

“No ‘buts’, Dean. This subject is not open for argument. I’m coming upstairs to get you, end of discussion.”

Dean huffs an exasperated sigh but doesn’t argue any further with his mate. He looks down at his brother, who has fallen asleep in the crook of his arm. He lets out a small laugh and smiles, rubbing his hand up and down Sam’s back.

“I’m at the door.” Castiel’s soft voice comes through the speakers.

“I’ll be there in a minute. My brother is sleeping on top of me right now.” He says, and then he very carefully shifts Sam off of him. He lays him down on the bed and pulls the covers up over him, smiling one last time before he leaves the room and walks into the living room. His father is nowhere to be seen, and when he looks at the key rack he sees that the keys to the Impala are gone. Dean can’t help being flooded by relief by this fact.

Phone still held to his ear, he walks up to the door and opens it up. He finds himself staring at his mate, who is also holding his phone up to his ear. He immediately puts it down, stepping forward and cupping Dean’s face. The omega winces, hissing and closing his eyes.

There are a few bruises blooming on his stomach and chest, although Dean’s injuries are mostly isolated on his face. Even though Sam had tried to clean Dean up earlier, he still looks like absolute crap. He has a black eye on the left side of his face, and there is a large cut on his left cheek from where his father’s ring split his face open. His lip is split open as well and is swelling, and his face and neck are caked with dried blood.

“Oh, Dean…” Castiel breathes, running his fingers through Dean’s hair and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. The omega whimpers slightly but doesn’t try to pull away. He just buries his head in Castiel’s chest and lets his mate sniff him.

All of the emotions he has been hiding so well in front his brother begin to seep out, and before long Dean is a crying mess in Castiel’s arms. The Alpha shushes him, walking over to the couch and sitting down so that he can properly hold the boy. As soon as they are sitting down, Dean curls up in Cas’s lap and presses his face into the Alpha’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Cas, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, Dean. This wasn’t your fault.” He reassures the sniffling omega. Dean shakes his head.

“He almost killed me, Cas. He was choking me, and…” Dean swallowed, shaking his head. “All I could think of was you. I just wanted to be in your arms one last time.”

“It’s alright, Dean. You’re in my arms now and you’re safe. I will protect you.” Cas whispers. “You’re going to come live with me.”

Dean looks up at Cas with wide eyes. “Are you sure?” He squeaks. Castiel nods.

“I can’t let you live here anymore, puppy. You’re not safe, and if anything were to ever happen to you...” Cas shakes his head, suppressing a growl. “I would never forgive myself.”

“But Cas, I can’t leave. I need to look after Sammy.” Dean whispers. Castiel frowns a little.

“Perhaps there is some other family member of yours that he can stay with?”

"Can’t he just live with us?” Dean squeaks. Castiel shakes his head.

“I have no right to house him, Dean. I can take you away from here because you are my mate, but, he is not my mate and I am not related to him by blood. If I were to take him home with me, it would be considered kidnap.”

“Oh.” Is all Dean says, looking down at his lap. Castiel leans in to press a soft kiss to Dean’s temple.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Dean murmurs. Then he climbs off of Castiel’s lap, wiping his eyes as he stands up. “I should go pack, I guess.”

“That would be best. Would you like me to help?”

“Sure.” Dean smiles faintly. “You can meet Sammy.”

The two young men walk into Dean and Sam’s shared bedroom. Dean points towards the closet. “There’s a duffle bag in there, somewhere. You can start packing while I wake Sam up.”

“So bossy.” Castiel smirks, tapping Dean on the butt once before walking over to the closet. The omega blushes and ignored his mate, walking over to his bed and shaking Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam, wake up.” He hisses. Sam growls, rolling over and glaring sleepily up at Dean.

“What do you want?” He moans.

“I want you to meet Cas.” He says, and Sam props himself up on his elbows just as Cas turns walks out of the closet holding a red duffle bag. He looks over at Dean and smiles, and then his eyes flicker down to Sam.

“Hello, Sam. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He says, and then he sticks his hand out for the boy to take. Sam sits up a bit more and grabs Castiel’s hand, which is huge compared to his. 

“You have?” Sam beams up at his brother, who rolls his eyes.

“Nothing good, Sammy. It’s all complaints.”

Sam’s face falls, and Dean instantly feels bad. Luckily, Castiel jumps in to save the moment.

“Oh, that’s a lie and you know it, Dean. Be nice to your brother.” He says, and then he smiles down at Sam. “He has a real problem admitting his feelings, but the truth is that he loves you.”

Dean growls but says nothing, instead snatching the duffle bag away from his mate and going to pack some clothes. Sam looks over at him and frowns a little bit.

“So you’re really leaving?” he asks. Dean sighs.

“I’ve got to, Sam. It’s not safe for me here.”

“Oh. Have you told Cas about the-” Sam starts, only to be cut off by a panicked Dean.

“No, Sam. Now drop it.” He snaps. Castiel looks at him with a raised eyebrow, but Dean averts his gaze and says nothing. He can’t tell Cas about the pup. Not yet, anyway.

“Okay. Sorry. Where am I going to stay?” Sam asks, slipping out of bed and going to stand by his brother as the omega stuffs his clothes into his bag. Dean looks up at him.

“I’m going to talk to Ellen in the morning and see if it’s alright that you move in with her and Jo. I don’t want you staying here with that abusive prick.” He said. Sam nodded, and Dean stood up and ruffled his hair.

“It’s all going to be fine, Sammy. Just keep to yourself and try not to instigate him. In fact, don’t even talk to him. I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow afternoon, alright?”

“Okay.” Sam answers, smiling weakly. Dean looks up at Cas, who is still frowning at him.

“Is that alright?”

“Whatever makes you happiest.” He responds. Dean grins and then picks up his duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

“I’m ready to go.” He says to Cas. He then looks down at Sam. “I’ll see you tomorrow, bud. Stay out of trouble.” And then he shoves Sam towards his bed. The boy rolls his eyes at Dean.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

And then he walks out of the room with Cas, and they leave the apartment. AS they are walking down the hallway, Cas grabs Dean’s hand and squeezes it.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Dean smiles. “Thank you for coming so soon.”

“It’s my job, puppy. As long as you are safe, that’s what’s important.”

“I’m always safe with you.” Dean smiles. Cas remains silent, simply squeezing Dean’s fingers again and smiling happily all the way down to the parking lot.

It isn’t until Castiel has Dean tucked into his bed and is laying across from him twenty minutes later that he finally asks Dean what Sam meant earlier. He is running his fingers up and down Dean’s side, lulling him to sleep, when his curiosity finally gets the best of him.

“Puppy?”

“Hmm?”

“What was it that Sam wanted to know if you had told me?”

Dean opens his mouth to speak, then shakes his head. “In the morning, Cas.” He mumbled. The Alpha sighs but nods his head anyway, leaning in to kiss Dean’s forehead.

“Okay, sweetheart. Get some sleep. You’ll tell me in the morning.”

Dean hums again and then drifts off to sleep, a soft smile on his face as he dreams of his future with Castiel.

In the morning, Dean wakes up to an empty bed. He whimpers a little and rolls over, searching for his mate under the covers. But he can’t find Castiel, so he forces himself to get up out of bed and go search for him.

He finds the Alpha in the kitchen, mixing batter for pancakes. He smiles when he sees this, his stomach rumbling at the sight of food. He places a hand over his lower abdomen, wondering if he’s already showing. Probably not, he thinks to himself, it’s only been a month. 

Castiel turns around, smiling softly when he spots his mate. “Hey, puppy. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” He yawns. “What time is it?”

“It’s ten o’clock. I figured we would skip school today. Or, if you want, we can come in late around lunch time.”

“I’d rather stay here with you.” Dean murmurs. He hasn’t quite felt like he is safe at school since the incident with Alastair and Azazel, and he doesn’t feel comfortable going to school in his newfound condition. Luckily, Castiel doesn’t seem opposed to skipping school with Dean, and he simply turns to finish making breakfast.

“Do you live here alone?” Dean asks. Castiel looks back at his mate from where he stands at the stove and nods.

“Pretty much. Sometimes my brother Gabriel comes to visit, but not very often. I moved out of my mom’s place when I was seventeen… I got a job as a cashier at the Gas N’ Sip on the other end of town… between that and the inheritance my father left me, I pay the bills.”

Dean’s eyes widen and he nods. Then a small smirk appears on his face. ‘You know, a self-supporting man is super attractive.”

“Oh really?” Castiel chuckles, dishing several pancakes onto a large plate and turning the stove off. He then walks over to the kitchen table and sets it down in the center. As he takes his seat, Dean responds.

“Definitely. So is a man who can cook.”

“According to that logic, I’m the sexiest man alive.” Castiel grins cheekily at Dean. The omega smiles and bats his eyelashes at Cas.

“I guess it does.” He flirts. The Alpha begins to laugh loudly, and Dean feels his heart swell. He beams and reaches for the plate of pancakes, serving himself half of the stack of eight. Castiel takes two, and silence falls as they begin to eat. Dean, his loss of appetite from yesterday having dissipated and been replaced with some sort of ravenous hunger, finishes his four pancakes before Cas is even halfway done with his first. Castiel watches with wide eyes as the omega licks the syrup off of his lips and reaches for the remaining two pancakes.

As Dean shovels the food into his mouth, he can’t help but sense that he is being watched. He puts his fork down just long enough to look up and see Castiel gaping at him.

“It would appear that you have acquired a tapeworm, my little puppy.” He says. Dean blushes furiously, looking away. Now would be the perfect time to tell Castiel that he is pregnant… “Your father wasn’t starving you, was he?” Cas’s question brings Dean back to reality. The omega quickly shakes his head.

“No, no, he never starved me.”

“You’re eating as if you haven’t been fed in years.”

“Maybe I’m just hungry…” Dean blushes, scratching the back of his neck. Castiel raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, then. If you want me to make some more pancakes, just ask.”

“Alright.” Dean says, not looking up at his mate. He eyes the remaining pancake on his plate, but suddenly his appetite is gone. In fact, he feels quite nauseas…

“Cas…” Dean whimpers as he feels the tell-tale urge to vomit rise in his throat. The Alpha looks up at him and frowns as the omega runs into the kitchen and hurls into the sink. Cas is up in a moment and by his side, rubbing his back.

“It’s because you ate so fast.” Castiel murmurs, stroking Dean’s hair out of his sweaty face as the omega pants over the sink. Dean shakes his head ‘no’, closing his eyes.

“No? Then what is it? Are you allergic to pancakes or something?” Cas lets out a sort of laugh at that. Dean shakes his head and whimpers.

“Cas…”

“What is it, puppy?” The Alpha’s voice is soft and reassuring. He has one hand on Dean’s back, rubbing small, soothing circles, as the other hand strokes through his soft brown hair. His actions are calm and his facial expressions are full of concern, and maybe even love, and it’s perhaps this fact that gives Dean the courage to finally tell his mate the truth.

“I’m pregnant.”

There is silence in the kitchen. Dean’s green, teary eyes are locked on Castiel’s piercing sapphire eyes, and he is searching for some sort of reaction. Fear, anger, sadness, surprise, happiness… anything. But there is nothing. Just emotionless shock.

And then he is being pulled into Castiel’s strong arms and tucked away under the Alpha’s chin. He still hasn’t said anything since Dean told him that he was pregnant, but this gesture of affection is enough to overload the already emotionally unstable omega. He begins to cry, his body shaking uncontrollably as tears run down his cheeks. And Dean isn’t even quite sure why he is crying. He is frustrated, he is angry, he is hurting… but most of all, he’s scared. And Castiel lets him cry, and he holds him through the tears, and when they finally cease he walks the omega over to the couch and sits down with him in his lap.

Castiel wipes Dean’s tears away and then kisses him ever so softly. Dean closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. He can feel Castiel’s hand trailing its way down his body, and the palm of the Alpha’s soft hand finally comes to rest on top of Dean’s flat stomach. The omega opens his eyes and blinks a couple times, looking down at his mate curiously.

“I’m going to be a daddy?” He breathes. Dean nods slowly.

“Yeah, Cas. You’re going to be a father.” He whispers, trying to gage Castiel’s reaction. Hopefully, this time, there will actually be a reaction.

And sure enough, Castiel’s face splits into the biggest smile Dean has ever seen, and then he is being pulled into the tightest embrace he had ever felt. And kisses rained down on his face as if it were the end of the world. And when Castiel finally pulled away from Dean to look him in the eyes, the omega couldn’t help that the words simply flew out of his mouth.

“I love you.”

And Dean definitely never expects the words that Castiel says in response.

“I love you, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Right after breakfast, Dean calls Ellen and tells her everything that happened the night before. She is appalled by John's behavior, and she swears that she will kick his ass the next time she sees him. When Dean asks her if Sam can stay with her, she agrees immediately, no hesitation. Dean thanks her profusely, but she assures him that it's no trouble. He tells her that he loves her and then they bid each other goodbye.

Now, Dean is laid out on Castiel's bed, stark naked, his mouth hanging open as he lets out loud gasps and obscene groans. Castiel smirks up at him from where he kneels between Dean's legs, then leans forward and drags his tongue from the base of the omega's small cock all the way to the tip. Dean keens and bucks his hips desperately, whining Castiel's name loudly.

"Just be patient, puppy. I'll take care of you..." He murmurs. Dean whines again, mumbling something incoherent under his breath just before Cas takes his entire cock into his mouth and sucks.

"Oh, fuck! Cas..." Dean groans, grabbing at the sheets and bucking his hips into Castiel's mouth.

Cas hums and sucks down on Dean's cock, sliding his tongue along the shaft as he begins to bob his head up and down. Dean is rock hard now and his tip is leaking precum into the Alpha's mouth. Cas swipes his tongue over Dean's slit, moaning at the taste of his mate's precum. It's bitter and salty, but Cas loves it, and he sucks vigorously in an attempt to get Dean closer to the edge.

"Cas... Nnggghhhh..." Dean chokes on air as he feels Cas pressing his tongue into his slit. He gasps loudly and reaches down, threading his fingers through Castiel's messy black hair. Dean is now shaking with pleasure. Castiel continues to bob up and down, keeping his omega right in the edge of release.

"Cas... I need..."

"Hmm?" Cas hums around Dean's cock, looking up at the omega with what Dean can only assume is supposed to be innocence. Of course, with a cock in his mouth, Castiel can hardly pull off the 'innocent' look. But the sight still has Dean groaning and throwing his head back into the pillows.

Cas chuckles and resumes his sucking, bobbing up and down Dean's tiny length and occasionally tonguing at his slit. Dean will moan and arch his back when Cas does this, and he is always rewarded with a small squeeze to his balls.

Dean is right on the edge, about to reach his orgasm, when Castiel stops and pulls back. Dean whines and bucks his hips into empty air, trying desperately to find friction.

"Cas..." He calls desperately. He can practically hear the Alpha smile.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I've got you."

Castiel's big hand closes around the base of Dean's cock just as one of his fingers slips its way into Dean's hole. Dean gasps loudly and looks up at Cas, who has a sexy smile on his face.

"So slick for me..." He comments, thrusting his single finger in and out slowly. Dean whines and bucks his hips, trying to force Cas to jack him off. The Alpha lets out a small warning growl and pushes Dean's hips down to the bed before closing his hand around the omega's cock again. He may squeeze the base a little too tightly, if Dean's loud yelp is any indication, but Cas doesn't seem to care. He's too focused on fingering Dean's slick hole.

Castiel watches as Dean's hole swallows up his index finger, clenching desperately around the digit and soaking it in slick. He licks his lips. He wants to taste that slick. He wants to rim Dean until the omega is whining and writhing underneath him... But he knows that that's something for another time. Right now, it's quite obvious what Dean needs. He needs Castiel's knot.

Cas slips a second finger in and begins to scissor Dean's hole. Dean moans loudly and takes it all, gasping and moaning in pleasure. Castiel grins. "Look at you, Dean. You're so beautiful. So ready for me." He crooks his fingers inside of Dean, searching for the omega's prostate. It only takes him a few minutes before he has Dean howling underneath him, his body writhing with pleasure. The omega bucks his hips and cums all over Castiel's hand, clenching down around the Alpha's fingers and drenching them in slick.

By the time that Dean comes down from his orgasm and can think straight again, Castiel is ready to fuck him, his cock lined up with the omega's entrance. He leans over to kiss Dean's lips softly.

"Are you ready, puppy?" His voice is hoarse and heavy with sex. Dean nods, wrapping his legs around Cas's waist.

"Please, Alpha." He moans. Castiel growls at that and pushes into Dean, sliding right in with no problems. Once he bottoms out he groans, leaning his head against Dean's shoulder and gasping for breath.

"You're so tight. Fuck..."

Dean says nothing, enjoying the feeling of his Alpha's cock inside of him too much to form a coherent sentence. Instead he simply whines, and Castiel begins to fuck into him. It's slow and it's sensual, and Dean melts under Cas's touch.

"Cas..." He gasps as Cas hits his prostate. He clenches down on the Alpha's cock and he groans, his knot swelling at the feeling.

"If you keep doing that, this isn't going to last very long, puppy." He gasps. Dean hums and leans up to kiss Castiel's lips, running his hands down Cas's back. Cas begins to fuck into him again, his knot occasionally catching on Dean's rim.

"I love you." The omega whispers. And that's Castiel's tipping point. His knot swell to full size, he is locked inside of Dean, and then he's cumming. Hard. He cries out Dean's name as he rides out his orgasm, his entire body shaking. When he has finally calmed down he leans in and kisses the omega softly.

"I love you too." He pants, and then rolls them over so that Dean is laying against his stomach. He smiles up at the young man, stroking his sweaty hair out of his face.

"That was really hot." Dean comments. Cas chuckles and nods.

"I have to agree." He sighs and runs his hands down Dean's sides, still grinning. "You're so amazing."

Dean blushes and buries his head in Cas's chest. The Alpha laughs and leans in to kiss his mate's forehead.

"Thank you for making me a father." He whispers. Dean blushes even harder and turns his head, so that his ear is pressed against Castiel's chest and he can listen to his heartbeat.

"It's my pleasure to carry your pups." He responds. Castiel purrs at that, running his fingers through Dean's hair again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He whispers. And then he falls asleep.

Dean is awoken around one o'clock by his mate. The omega moans and pushes Cas's hands away.

"I don't want to get up." He mumbles.

"Dean, you need to eat, and ten we have to go pick Sam up from school."

The omega cracks one eye open and peeks up at Cas. The Alpha is fully dressed and, by the smell of him, freshly bathed. Dean props himself up on his elbows and yawns.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Of course. I'll go make lunch... Do you like ham?"

"Ham sounds good." Dean says, slipping out of bed. Cas smiles at him and then leaves the room.

Dean takes a hot shower, scrubbing his body down of all the dried tears 1and bodily fluids that had accumulated on his skin in the past 24 hours. Once he was finally satisfied with his condition, he leaves the bathroom and goes to get changed.

From his duffle bag he pulls a pair of clean underwear and some jeans. He is about to pick up one of his flannels too when he spots one of Castiel's sweat shirts sitting on top of the dresser. Suddenly, that sweat shirt seems a lot more enticing to wear than any of Dean's other clothes. He slips the shirt on, and he manages to control himself and only bury his face in it to sniff it three times.

Once he was fully dressed, he makes his way into the kitchen and sits at the table. Cas doesn't turn to look at him until he is done preparing lunch, but when he does, he can't help the grin that spreads over his face.

"Are you wearing one of my shirts?"

"Maybe." Dean says, smiling. Castiel bites his lips and sits down at the table.

"I'm glad to see that you're getting comfortable."

"Yeah... This shirt is actually the most comfortable thing I've ever worn." Dean admits. Castiel smiles.

"Keep it, then. What is mine is now yours."

Dean blushes and nods, looking down at the sandwich Cas had served him. He takes a big bite, in order to avoid having to respond to Cas, and winds up finishing the sandwich in less than a minute.

When Cas finishes his sandwich (which takes an extremely long time, in Dean's opinion), they get their coats and walk down to Cas's car. Dean goes to hold onto Castiel's hand, but the Alpha doesn't take it. Instead, he wraps an arm around his waist and holds him closer, protectively.

"I can walk on my own, Cas. I don't need a body guard." Dean mumbles.

"Yes you do." Castiel snaps. "You're pregnant, and I'm not going to let you get hurt. So you better get used to this, because this is how it's going to be for the next nine months."  
Dean grumbles under his breath but doesn't protest anymore.

They pick Sam up from school an hour later, and he hops into the back seat with a grin on his face. Dean smiles back at him.

"Hey, buddy. How was school?"

"It was okay. I'm just glad you're here to pick me up." He smiles. Dean nods.

"Dad didn't give you any trouble this morning, did he?"

"He was asleep the whole time, so I didn't have to talk to him. I walked to school." He sighs. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, Ellen said she is fine with you staying with her. Do you need to go pick anything up from the apartment?"

"No. I packed a bag." Sam holds up his book bag, which Dean had assumed was packed full of books. Evidentially, it was actually filled with Sam's clothes. Dean smiles and reaches over to ruffle Sam's hair.

"Look at you, always prepared. You're a Grade A boy scout." He chuckles. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean grins. Then he turns to Cas and touches his shoulder. "We're ready to go."

"Okay... We're going to Ellen's, right?"

"Yeah. You're going to go straight down this road and then make a left. I'll tell you how to get there as you drive."

Dean directs Cas to the Roadhouse, and ten minutes later they are all climbing out of the car and walking inside. Cas holds Dean protectively, glaring at everyone who even looks at them. In fact, he nearly has a fit when Jo throws herself on to Dean and hugs him.

"I heard what happened. Oh, Dean, are you okay? You look absolutely horrible. Do you need anything?"

Dean grins. "It's nice to see you too, JoJo."

"Don't call me that." She says, smacking his arm. Castiel growls loudly, grabbing the girl's attention. She looks over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dean, who is this?" She asks.

"He's my mate." Dean says, and he can't help but smile. Jo's jaw drops.

"You have a mate? And you didn't tell me?" She yells. Dean smiles apologetically and shrugs.

"I've been busy with other things."

"Other things?" She raises an eyebrow. Cas looks at her and answers the question for Dean.

"Dean is pregnant." He says, and there's almost a bragging tone to his voice. Jo gasps and Dean blushes, and then Jo is beating the crap out of his arm again.

"You're pregnant and you didn't tell me?" She practically yells between hits. Castiel growls again and Jo pulls away from her cousin. "Why didn't you tell me?" She hisses.

"I just found out two days ago, Jo, and then when I told my dad..." He shrugs a little and looks away. "I didn't have time to tell you. Calm your tits."

Jo huffs a sigh and then turns to look at Sam, who has been quiet for the past ten minutes. "Hey, little guy." She smiles and ruffles his hair. Sam swats her hands away.

"I'm 14, Jo. I'm not little."

"You're little to me." She smiles. "How've you been?"

"I'm good. I'm glad you guys are letting me stay here. Thank you."

"It's no problem, kid. You're family." She smiles. Sam grins up at Jo, and then Ellen walks over. She gives Sam a hug first, asking him if he's okay. When the boy nods she moves on to Dean, who she hugs tightly.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Ellen. I'm fine. Thank you or taking Sam in."

"How many times have I got to tell you? It's no problem. I just want you boys to be safe."

"We are eternally grateful." Dean smiles, then glances over at Cas. He smiles back at Ellen and gestures towards his mate. "Ellen, this is my mate, Castiel."

Cas smiles and holds out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ellen. I've heard many good things about you."

"I would hope so." She smiles a little, and then her tone becomes stern. "You treat Dean right, now, or I'll come kick your butt myself."

"Yes, ma'am." Castiel smiles and pulls Dean close. Jo taps her mother's shoulder.

"Mom, did you know that Dean is pregnant?" She asks. Ellen smiles and nods.

"Of course. He told me this morning on the phone."

Jo's jaw drops and she glares at Dean. "Am I the only person you didn't tell?" She snaps. Dean licks his lips.

"If it makes you feel any better, Ash doesn't know." He looks back at the long haired boy who is currently sleeping on top of the bar.

"Actually..." Ellen bites her lips. "I think he does. He's been messing with the phones a lot lately. I think he's got them tapped. He probably heard every word you said to me this morning."

Jo groans and Dean begins to laugh, reaching out to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jo. From now on, you're the first person I'll call when drama develops in my life."

"I better be." She grumbles. Dean smiles and kisses her forehead, then goes back to hold Cas's hand. He looks down at Sam.

"Are you okay to stay here, Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam smiles. Then he surges forward and hugs Dean around the waist, burying his head in the omega's chest. Dean puts a hand in his back and hugs him.

"I'll come visit as often as I can, Sammy." He says. Sam nods, squeezing him around the waist.

"You better." He squeaks. Dean smiles and pulls away from Sam, tapping his cheek affectionately.

"Okay, Sammy. No chick-flick moments." He smiles. Sam nods, slinging his bag closer over his shoulder and walking over to Ellen. She puts a hand on his shoulder and then waves to Dean and Cas, who are already leaving.

"Don't you dare be a stranger, boy." Ellen calls. Dean smiles and nods.

"Don't worry, I'll be annoying y'all quite frequently." He grins and then leaves, grabbing hold of Castiel's hand. The Alpha looks over at him and smiles, leaning in to kiss his lips softly.

"Are you happy?" He asks. Dean nods.

"Sammy's safe, I'm pregnant, and you're by my side. I don't think I've ever been happier, man."

"I'm glad to hear it." He says. They walk over to the car, and Dean climbs into the passenger seat. Cas leans over him and buckles him in, then kisses him softly on the lips. "I love you, puppy."

"I love you too, Castiel."


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m hungry.” Dean whines just as Cas slides into bed and wraps his arms around the omega. The Alpha sighs.

“What do you want?” Cas stands up and walks towards the door.

“A peanut butter and pickle sandwich.” He answers, rolling over so that he can get a good look at the Alpha. His nose is scrunched up in disgust as he gives Dean a weird look. 

The omega blushes a little. “With Fritos inside the sandwich.”

“I think that’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard.” Cas says. Dean shrugs, resting a hand on his growing stomach.

“Hey, don’t look at me. It’s your kid who’s got the weird cravings, not me.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. Dean chuckles and rubs his stomach. It’s been three weeks since Dean found out he is pregnant. He is finally starting to show, but not too much. To an outsider, it simply looked as if Dean needed to lay off the carbs. But he and Castiel know better.

Castiel returns five minutes later with a plate in his hand, and sitting on top is Dean’s peanut butter-pickle-Frito sandwich. He snatches it up as soon as Castiel hands it to him, taking a big bite and smiling as he chews.

“This is delicious, Cas.”

“It’s disgusting, is what it is.” Cas mumbles, crawling into bed and getting comfortable under the covers. Dean smiles and leans over, puckering his lips for a kiss. Cas shoves him away, but he can’t help but smile.

“Oh come on, Cas, won’t you kiss me?”

“Not unless you brush your teeth first.” He laughs. Dean chuckles and finishes the last bite of his sandwich before setting his plate on the bedside table and snuggling into Cas’s chest. The Alpha purrs and rubs Dean’s back.

“We should go see Sam tomorrow.” Dean suggests. Cas nods.

“I agree. We haven’t seen him in three days.”

It was true. Dean and Castiel had stopped by the Roadhouse after school that Thursday to see Sam. They had wound up having dinner there (Sam and Jo had made fun of Dean’s excessive eating the entire time). But that had been the last time Dean had seen his brother. He and Cas had gone to see a movie on Friday night, and then spent all of today shopping for new clothes for Dean. And now he is kind of missing his dorky little brother.

“He likes you a lot.” Dean says absently, trailing his fingers over Cas’s chest. The Alpha smiles.

“He does? Did he tell you that?”

“No, but the other day he let you touch his Star Wars action figures. Normally he starts hissing and frothing at the mouth if anyone even goes near them.” Dean snorts. Cas smiles.

“Wow. Well, I’m really glad that he likes me. We are family, after all.”

Dean looks up at Cas. “We are, aren’t we?” he whispers. Castiel nods, reaching down to rub Dean’s stomach.

“Yeah, we are.”

And with that he leans down and kisses Dean’s peanut butter-pickle lips, pulling the omega close as they drift off to sleep.  


Dean wakes up when it’s still dark out. But he can’t get back to sleep, so he shuffles out of bed to go pee, then makes his way to the kitchen. The time on the microwave reads 5:43. Way too early for a Sunday morning.

Dean heaves a heavy sigh and opens the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice and pouring himself a glass. It’s ice cold and refreshing, and it wakes him right up, just what Dean _doesn’t_ need at 5 AM in the morning. Alas, it’s too late, so he decides that he might as well make himself breakfast.

The omega cooks up a big egg and cheese omelet with a side of bacon. He also makes one for Cas, covering it up with aluminum foil so that it will stay warm until the Alpha wakes up. Then Dean makes his way to the kitchen table and gobbles down his breakfast.  


Castiel finds him an hour later, hunched over the toilet bowl in the bathroom puking his guts out.

“You okay, puppy?” Cas mumbles, crouching down beside his mate and rubbing his back. Dean whimpers.

“Fucking morning sickness.” 

“Did you eat something?” Cas rubs his eyes, yawning. He looks over at Dean and frowns.

“I made myself an omelet.” He mumbles. Cas gives Dean a sympathetic look.

“Puppy, you can’t eat eggs when you’re pregnant. You’ll get sick. Everyone knows that.”

“I didn’t know that.” Dean whines, leaning over the bowl again to throw up the rest of his breakfast. Castiel sighs and rubs his mate’s back, trying to sooth him. Once Dean is finally finished throwing up, he throws himself into Cas’s arms and buries his face in his chest.

“Being pregnant sucks, Cas.” He mumbles. The Alpha sighs, stroking Dean’s hair.

“I know, sweetheart. But you’re doing such a good job.”

“Nobody can even tell I’m pregnant. Everyone at school just thinks I’m fat.” Dean grumbles. Cas scowls.

“Someone said that to you? They called you fat?” 

“Yeah.” Dean whispers. Cas growls.

“You should have told me. Who was it?”

“It’s not important, Cas…” Dean looks away. Cas growls again, a little louder this time.

“It’s obviously important if you’re sitting here crying about it. Who was it?”

“Cas, I said it doesn’t matter.”

“Dean.” There is an unspoken order in Castiel’s voice. Dean looks up at him with big green puppy eyes, but his are not as effective as Sam’s are, and Castiel doesn’t waver under the look. Finally, Dean gives in and speaks.

“It was Luke.” He mumbles. Castiel growls loudly. “He and Ruby are in my Calculus Class, and they saw that my shirt was kind of tight… and they just started laughing and calling me fat. It was humiliating.” Dean sighs and looks away. Castiel pulls him into a tight hug.

“They’re assholes, Dean. And they’re wrong, too. You’re not fat. You’re pregnant and you’re beautiful. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Dean looks up at his Alpha and smiles a little. “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel smiles. “No problem. I love you.” He leans in to give Dean a quick kiss before standing up, the omega still held tight in his arms. “Now, what do you say we hop into the shower and clean off? We don’t want to show up at The Roadhouse smelling like vomit.”

“I made you breakfast, though.” Dean says quietly. Cas smiles a little.

“We’ll have breakfast after.”

“Okay.” Dean complies.

Castiel sits him down on the sink, and the omega watches as he strips his clothes off. He can feel his cock hardening in his sweat pants as he stares at his mate’s naked body. He doesn’t even realize that Cas is watching _him_ until the Alpha clears his throat.

"Sweetheart, you’re drooling. Come on, take your clothes off. I want to wash you.” He smiles sexily at Dean as he turns around and puts the water on. Dean strips as quickly as he can, nearly tripping as he wrestles the sweat pants off of his legs.

Castiel smiles and takes Dean’s hand, stepping into the tub and waiting for the omega to follow. As soon as Dean is under the water Cas starts washing him, lathering the soap up in his hands and then running his fingers down Dean’s back. The omega shivers at the contact, his back arching into Castiel’s touch. Cas chuckles.

“So responsive.” He murmurs, then wraps his arms around Dean’s body and rubs his soapy hands over Dean’s inflated stomach. He purrs against Dean’s neck as he rubs it, admiring the small bump that his child has created inside of Dean.

Cas washes off every part of Dean’s body, giving special attention to Dean’s sensitive nipples. He rolls them between his thumbs, smirking as Dean arches into the touch. He wonders briefly when Dean will start to produce milk, but his attention is quickly diverted when he feels Dean grinding back against him. He growls and grabs Dean’s hips, holding him in place.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asks, nipping at Dean’s neck. The omega shivers, despite the fact that the water is very warm.

“Cas… I need…”

“You don’t need anything, puppy. You’ll take what I give you. Do you understand?” He asks, licking a stripe up the back of Dean’s neck. The omega gasps and nods.

“Yes, Alpha. I understand.”

“Good puppy.” Cas breathes, and then he resumes his earlier ministrations. He takes Dean’s nipples between his fingers and rolls the sensitive buds. Dean whimpers but doesn’t move much, trying his best to stay still for his Alpha. He is rewarded for this with a shower of kisses down neck and shoulder blades.

Castiel’s hands leave Dean’s nipples, and then the omega feels Cas kissing his way down his back. He shifts his feet and turns his neck, trying to get a better look at what Cas is doing. Although the Alpha never looks up at Dean, he seems to know that the omega is craning his neck trying to watch him, and he growls out a gruff order.

“Turn your head around, Dean. Two hands on the wall. Eyes on the floor.”

Dean complies with Castiel’s orders so fast that he nearly slips, and Castiel has to grab his hips to steady him. Castiel growls at Dean to be careful, but the omega is oblivious, too focused on his throbbing erection and Cas’s breath on his left ass cheek to concentrate on anything else.

Castiel soon begins to kiss Dean’s back again, peppering his lower back and hips with kisses. Dean sighs happily at the feeling of his Alpha’s lips on his skin, spreading his legs a little and squaring his stance. Castiel hums in appreciation and reaches around Den’s hips, taking his small cock into his hand and giving it a squeeze. Dean yelps and thrusts his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Castiel’s hand. The Alpha allows this, and before long Dean is just on the edge of orgasm.

“C-Cas…” he chokes, his hips moving back and forth as he frantically chases his orgasm. Castiel hums and kisses Dean’s inner thigh, licking the skin there. That is when Dean cums, his hips jerking wildly as he covers Cas’s hand in his sticky release.

“Stay where you are. Don’t move.” Cas orders. Panting, Dean nods, and he does his best to hold himself up against the wall.

Cas grins and brings his hand up to his lips, sucking the cum off of his fingers. It is salty and tangy and delicious, and Cas sucks all of it up before he brings his attention back t Dean. He runs his hands up Dean’s legs and over his ass, kneading the skin there softly. Dean moans.

“Cas?” he breathes, his voice hoarse. Cas nuzzles Dean’s thigh.

“Yeah?”

“Are you… are you going to give me your knot?” he asks. Cas smiles a little bit.

“Oh no, puppy. I have different plans for you.” As he speaks he spreads Dean’s ass cheeks apart, admiring the puckered hole that’s hidden there. Slick oozes out of Dean’s entrance, coating his inner thighs.

“Different plans? What different- AH!” Dean gasps as he feels Castiel’s tongue at his entrance. Castiel laps at his rim, licking up all of the slick that is dripping out of the omega’s hole. Dean begins to tremble, his knees shaking as he gasps and makes incoherent noises. Cas hums and pushes his tongue into Dean’s hole, his nose pressing up against the omega’s soft skin as Cas starts to fuck him with his tongue.

“Cas…” Dean moans, pushing back on Castiel’s tongue. The Alpha growls and nips at Dean’s rim, sucking up as much of his slick as he can. It is sweet and salty at the same time, and Castiel loves the taste of it. He thinks that he could drink it, even, if that were possible.

Cas slides a hand down over his own neglected erection, groaning against Dean’s ass as he squeezes his cock. The omega whimpers and squirms, pressing himself against Cas and forcing the Alpha to keep tongue-fucking him. He does so with pleasure, lapping up all of Dean’s slick as he jerks himself off, hard and fast. He presses a thumb to his own slit just as he bites at Dean’s perineum, and is rewarded with a big gush of slick right into his mouth. He moans loudly and licks it all up, stroking himself faster.

He cums after only a few minutes, and he continues to rim Dean through the orgasm. It isn’t until he realizes that Dean is screaming his name that the omega is cumming as well, untouched, his small dick trapped between his swelling stomach and the cold porcelain wall. When Dean finally finishes his orgasm he collapses onto the floor, and Castiel catches him and brings him into his arms. Cold water now rains down on them from the shower head, as they have used up all the hot water in the time it took for them both to cum.

“Hey there.” Castiel smiles as Dean nuzzles his neck. Dean hums in response, his body limp and pliant in the Alpha’s arms. Castiel chuckles and strokes his fingers through Dean’s soft, wet hair.

“You were so good for me, baby. So sexy.”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean murmurs, opening up his eyes and looking at Castiel. The Alpha grins and leans forward, kissing Dean softly.

“I love you too, puppy. Did you enjoy that?”

Dean laughs. “Did I enjoy it? I fucking loved it, man.” He pauses, grinning. “You have one expert tongue.”

Castiel smiles cheekily, reaches for the body pouf hanging on the shower handle, and begins to scrub Dean’s body down. The omega doesn’t move under his Alpha’s ministrations, simply gazing up at him lovingly the entire time. Cas can’t help but find himself blushing at this, and he washes himself off quickly so that he and Dean can go get dried off.

They leave for The Roadhouse around noon, and when they get there Ellen serves Castiel a beer. Cas isn’t much of a drinker but he takes it anyway, thanking her. Dean looks at the drink almost longingly, but then he catches Castiel’s eye and quickly turns away. He smiles at Ellen.

“Is Sammy here?”

“He and Jo went to the library about an hour ago. They should be back soon. Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll get you something to eat?”

“Sure.” Dean feels his stomach rumbling. He hasn’t eaten anything since the ill-advised omelet early this morning. “Just nothing greasy. I’m trying to eat healthier for the baby.” Dean rolls his eyes. Ellen laughs.

“Dean Winchester eating something healthy? Now this I’ve got to see.” And she bustles away. Dean shakes his head and turns to look at Cas, who has some sort of weird smile on his face. Dean frowns.

“What is it?”

Cas shrugs. “Nothing. It’s just the way you are with her. And Sam. It’s cute.”

Dean narrows his eyes at Cas. “Cute? I am not cute.”

“Are too.” Cas pokes his nose. Dean swats the Alpha’s and away.

“I am not. Shut up.” He blushes, looking down. Castiel begins to laugh, and then the door opens and Sam and Jo walk in. They are in the middle of a heated argument when Sam looks up and sees Dean. He sighs in what seems like relief and runs over to sit beside his brother.

“Thank God you’re here, Dean. Jo is being a total bitch.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the one who keeps acting like a little shit.” Jo snaps, grabbing a beer from behind the bar and popping it open. She is in the middle of a sip when her mother walks over and takes it away from her. Then she sets a turkey sandwich down in front of Dean. His mouth waters as he picks it up and takes a bite.

“Stop arguing, you two. I’ve had enough of it.”

“But mom-” Jo whines. Ellen puts up a hand.

“I said to shut it, Jo.”

Sam smiles smugly. “Yeah, Jo. Shut it.”

“Sam.” Dean hisses at his brother. The 14 year old rolls his eyes.

“What? She’s been annoying me since yesterday, Dean! I can’t stand it anymore. My head is going to explode!”

“So? It’s just like Uncle Bobby used to say. Family is supposed to make you miserable, so suck it up and shut your mouth.”

Sam huffs and looks away from Dean, his jaw tight. Dean rolls his eyes and turns to look at Cas, who has a dumbfounded look on his face. Dean frowns at him.

“What? Just because I’m submissive to you doesn’t mean I can’t kick ass if I want to.”

Cas smiles and shakes his head, saying nothing. Dean sighs and turns to look at Ellen.

“How’ve things been around here?”

“Same as usual. Your daddy stopped in here the other night, though.”

Dean’s heart skips a beat. “He did?” His voice is only a little more than shaky. Ellen nods, grabbing some peanuts and popping them into her mouth.

“Yeah. He wanted to know where you and Sam were.” She pauses. “I told him it was none of his damn business and he lost the right to know where you were the minute he laid his hand on you.”

“What did he say to that?” Dean squeaks. He feels Cas wrap an arm around his waist and it calms him some, but he still can’t help the nervous lump that is forming in his throat.

“He argued with me for a while, but I wouldn’t budge. Then he started cussing and trying to tell me that you deserved it, and I kicked him out.”

Dean nods and says nothing, simply shrinking backward into Cas’s arms. The Alpha holds him close and addresses Ellen.

“Thank you for not telling him where Dean was. The last thing Dean needs is for him to show up at our doorstep… it would be unsafe for Dean and for the pup.”

“Of course, honey. Like I said, he lost the right to know where Dean’s staying the minute he hit him.”

The day goes by slowly after that. Sam brings Dean upstairs to play video games, and then they wind up wrestling on Sam’s bed (which is way more comfortable than his old one). Dean dominates Sam, sitting on his stomach and crushing the 14 year old. Sam groans loudly.

“Get off me, Dean. You’re so fat.” He growls, shoving his brother off of him. Dean laughs.

“Shut up, bitch. At least I have the excuse of being pregnant. You’re chubby all on your own.”

“Am not!” Sam blushes, turning away from Dean. He is skin and bones! What is Dean talking about? He pinches at his stomach self-consciously, and before he knows what’s hit him Dean has him pinned to the ground and is crying out in victory.

“And the new WWE Champion is Dean Winchester! The Moose Hunter!” He roars. Sam groans and cranes his neck backward, glaring at his brother. Just as he is about to curse at Dean, the door opens and Jo steps in with a camera. There is a flash of light as she snaps a photo.

“I heard Dean’s victory screech and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity of getting some embarrassing pictures of you idiots.” She smirks. Dean hops up immediately, and Sam quickly follows. They both begin to chase Jo, who laughs and darts down the stairs into the bar. They both fly after her, Sam taking the lead since he is smaller. Dean, on the other hand, finds that he is just a little too heavy now to move as fast as he used to. Cas has appeared at the bottom of the stairs by the time Dean comes all the way down, and he stumbles right into the Alpha’s arms. Cas frowns at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Chasing Jo.” Dean pants, grinning up at his mate. Cas raises an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“She has compromising photos of me and Sam.” Dean explain. Cas continues to look at him like he’s crazy, and Dean begins to squirm in his mate’s arms.

“Let me go, Cas… I need to tackle Jo…” he whines. Castiel only holds him tighter.

“Dean, you’re acting like a five year old and someone is going to get hurt.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay, _mom_.”

Just then there is a loud crash from the kitchen. Dean’s eyes widen and they rush to see what happened. There, they find Jo and Sam both buried under a pile of pots. Ellen is standing beside them yelling at them. As she gives her lecture about ‘proper behavior in the kitchen’, Sam holds up a small Polaroid photo and mouths his words.

_“I win.”_

And Dean has to grin at that, because it’s just too damn funny.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean giggles as the obstetrician spreads cool gel over his bulging stomach. Cas looks at him and raises his eyebrow, and Dean blushes.

“It’s cold.” He explains. The doctor, whose name is Tessa, smiles softly at the omega.

“That’s about right. Now, because you’ve just made it past your first trimester, we should be able to get a good picture of the baby.”

“How big will he be?” Cas asks, grabbing hold of Dean’s hand. The omega smiles up at his mate.

“What if it’s a she?”

“Whether the pup is a boy or a girl, the little munchkin should be about the size of your fist by now.” Tessa answers.

Cas grins and squeezes Dean’s hand. Tessa chuckles and presses the wand to Dean’s sticky stomach, moving it around a little bit and glancing back at the monitor, where a blurry black and white image comes into focus. The expecting parents watch with wide eyes as a small image appears on the screen, and Tessa points to it.

“There’s your pup.” She announces. Dean grins up at Cas, who squeezes his mate’s hand and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Castiel kisses his temple and squeezes him a little.

“It’s so tiny.” He whispers. Dean laughs and cuddles into Cas’s side, smiling up at Tessa.

“Do you know the gender?”

“Not yet. I’ll be able to tell at five months.” Tessa answers. “Do you want a copy of the sonogram?”

“Of course.” Dean answers, still grinning. Castiel nods in agreement and rubs his hands up and down Dean’s sides, then kisses his forehead. Dean turns and kisses Castiel’s lips as Tessa prints out the sonogram and then puts the wand away. She hands Castiel some baby wipes, and he begins to clean the omega’s stomach off.

“You’re so beautiful.” He says, pulling Dean’s shirt back over his bulging stomach and kissing his forehead. Dean blushes and looks away from Cas, just as Tessa turns to hand him the printed out sonogram. He thanks her for it and then shows it to Cas, leaning against the Alpha’s chest.

“I’m so happy, Cas.” He says softly. Cas nuzzles his cheek affectionately.

“So am I. I can’t wait to be a daddy.” He grins.

“Me either.” Dean says.

The next day, Sam comes to hang out at Cas’s apartment with Dean. They eat dinner around four, and Dean winds up falling asleep on the couch as Sam does his homework at the kitchen table. Castiel helps him out until six o’clock when Dean wakes up again.

Dean sits up on the couch and smiles at what he sees. Sam is hunches over the table with a pencil in his hand, staring at the paper on the table with a confused expression on his face. Cas is leaning close to him, pointing a finger at the paper and yammering away.

“Think about it this way, Sam. The area of a square is 49, and a triangle is half of that square, then the area of that triangle is 24.5, right?”

“Right.” Sam murmurs, tapping his pencil against the table. 

“So, when you’re finding the area of a triangle, try drawing the other half of the triangle to make it a square. Then find the area of that square and cut the number in half.”

“You make it sound so easy, babe.” Dean says, smirking at his mate. Sam and Cas both look up, and Cas smiles slowly.

“Would you like for me to tutor you in math as well, sweetheart?”

“I don’t think we’d get much studying done…” Dean mumbles. Sam glares at his brother.

“Please don’t be gross, Dean. I’m not in the mood to vomit today.”

Dean laughs loudly and flops back down onto the couch. He turns the TV on and sits on the couch watching Jeopardy. Cas and Sam go right back to their muttered math talk, and Dean tunes them out.

Once the show ends he starts to channel surf. He realizes eventually that Sam and cas have stopped talking, and then Cas appears in front of the couch. He crouches down and kisses Dean’s forehead.

“Do you want anything to eat, puppy?”

Dean shakes his head, rubbing his stomach. “No… for once, I’m not hungry.”

Cas smiles a little bit and says nothing. Dean clears hos throat.

“Where’s Sammy?”

“He passed out in the middle of doing his reading homework. I carried him to the guest bedroom and called Ellen… she said he could stay the night.”

Dean smiles a little. “I’m really happy that you guys are so close.”

“He’s a sweet kid.”

“Hmm.” Dean closes his eyes. Cas runs his fingers through his mate’s hair.

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah…” Dean sighs, opening up his eyes. He holds out his arms to Cas. “Carry me?”

“Dean…” The Alpha whines in protest. But the omega is being stubborn tonight, and he gives Cas a puppy-dog look that the Alpha can’t resist. He sighs and wraps his arms around Dean, hoisting him up off of the couch and carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. Dean snuggles into his mate’s chest, purring.

“You’re lucky that you’re cute.” Cas grumbles as he lays his heavy mate down on their bed, crawling in after him. Dean smiles and snuggles up to his mate.

“You love me.” He mumbles. Cas smiles, leaning over to kiss Dean’s forehead.

“You bet I do.”

Cas gets sick the week after that. Dean wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, and he finds his mate hunched over the toilet puking his guts out. He sits beside him on the tile floor and rubs his back, frowning.

“It must be food poisoning. Fucking Taco Bell.” Cas groans out, his body shaking slightly as he clings to the bowl. Dean nods, still frowning.

“Probably. Do you want me to get you anything?”

“No, sweetie. Go back to bed.” Cas mumbles right before he lurches forward and dry heaves into the bowl. Dean shakes his head.

“No way am I leaving you like this. Stay here, I’m going to get you something to drink.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Cas says, his voice trembling as he wipes his mouth off. Dean smiles sympathetically at his mate and leaves to go get him some ginger ale. He returns five minutes later, a tall glass of fizzy soda in his right hand and two pills in his left. He hands them both to a very pale Cas, who takes them and then shoots Dean a lopsided smirk.

“I feel like you’re trying to roofie me.” He says. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Now isn’t the time for your dark humor, cas. Just take the damn pills.”

“Such a kill joy…” he mumbles before popping the pills into his mouth and drinking a couple sips of the soda. He manages to keep it down, and after a while he and Dean make their way back to the bedroom.

But as it turns out, it was not food poisoning, and Cas stays home sick for a week with the flu. Because Cas doesn’t want to let Dean go to school without him there for protection, Dean stays home as well and takes care of the Alpha. He doesn’t mind it, besides the fact that Cas is probably the neediest sick person he’s ever met. Every ten minutes he’s asking (more like begging) for something to be done for him, whether it’s having his feet rubbed to having soup fed for him to just be babied.

But the truth is, Dean doesn’t mind. He’s used to taking care of people, and since Cas is usually the one taking care of him, he enjoys the role reversal for a change. Plus, he figures that this is good training for when the baby comes, since Cas is acting like a complete 5 year old about everything.

Just in time for Castiel to get better, Dean gets sick. Cas nearly has a heart attack when he wakes up to find Dean crying and throwing up in the toilet (something that hasn’t happened since the omega’s first month of pregnancy). But he quickly calms down when he realizes that Dean just has the flu.

He spends the next week staying home from school to cater to Dean’s every whim, feeling insanely guilty for getting his mate sick. On the second day of Dean’s sickness, as the omega is kneeling over the toilet throwing up, Cas begins to worry.

“Dean, what if the baby gets sick too?”

Dean groans and glares halfheartedly at Castiel before leaning forward and throwing up again. When he finishes, he wipes his mouth and looks over at Cas.

“The baby is fine. It’s just a flu.”

Cas says nothing, but gives Dean a worried look, rubbing his back.

 

It isn’t until the fourth day, when Dean still hasn’t stopped throwing up, that the omega begins to worry. He has just taken a shower to wash away the smell of vomit that is following him around, and is now laying on his bed naked and staring up at the ceiling, rubbing his swelling stomach. Cas walks in and leans against the door frame, watching his mate for a few minutes before speaking.

“Are you alright?”

“I just threw up my dinner.” Dean mumbles, not looking at Cas.

“I heard you from the other room. Do you need anything?”

“No.” Dean turns to look at his mate, tears filling his eyes. “I’ve lost 4 pounds, Cas.”

The Alpha walks over and sits beside Dean on the bed, looking at him softly. He puts a hand on top of Dean’s, and they rest there on his stomach.

“What do you want to do?” He whispers. Dean shakes his head.

“I don’t know, Cas. What can we do? The pup is going to die and it’s going to be all my fault.” He whimpers. Castiel growls loudly.

“The pup is not going to die. Get dressed, Dean. We’re going to the hospital.” He orders. Dean immediately obeys rolling out of bed and walking over to the dresser. He slips on some underwear and grabs a pair of sweat pants, then shrugs one of Castiel’s baggy tee shirts on and walks over to the Alpha. Cas takes Dean’s hand in his, kissing it once before pulling him along and out of the apartment at the speed of light.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean scratches at the IV that is stuck in his arm, whimpering slightly. Cas looks over at him from where he is drifting off on the couch, frowning slightly.

“Are you alright?”

“I want to go home.” Dean whines.

For three days, he has been in the hospital. On the first day, when Cas rushes him to the hospital, things are hectic. The nurses take his blood and bring him in for a sonogram. Then he is plugged into a bunch of IV’s and given a tray of the most disgusting chicken he ever tasted. He doesn’t eat it.

The doctors tell Dean and Castiel the next day that the baby is fine, and all Dean has is a bad case of the flu. The expecting parents are both relieved, naturally. They agree to keep Dean in the hospital for the next couple days, at least until he gets better, and starts feeding him medicine through his IV immediately.

Sam comes to visit him on the third day, and the kid brings him a homemade pecan pie (“Ellen was going to bake you an apple pie, but I told her pecan was your favorite.”) Dean is so thrilled that he actually pulls Sam in for a hug, ruffling his head and grinning at him. Then he picks up the pie and cuts himself a huge slice. It’s the first real food he’s eaten in two days, and it’s only about half an hour before the entire thing is gone.

But now, it’s going on four days that Dean has been in the hospital, and the omega is sick of it. He wants to go home and cuddle with Cas and watch TV. He wants to go out to the movies with Jo and eat pizza. He wants to have sex.

“The doctors said you can leave as soon as you gain back the weight you lost when you were sick.”

“Well then maybe they should get me some real food.” Dean snaps. Cas sighs and looks over at his mate tiredly. Cas has been by Dean’s side for the past four days, only leaving the hospital to pick up some clothes and essential items from home.

“What do you want me to do, Dean?” He asks, walking over to the side of the bed.

“Sign me out?” Dean says, looking at Cas with big green puppy eyes. The Alpha licks his lips.

“I don’t want to take you home just to see you get sick again.”

“I’m not going to get sick, Cas. I’ve been keeping my food down for nearly 30 hours, now. My temperature is only 99.1 degrees. I’m fine. I just want to go home.”

“I don’t know…” Cas bites his lips. Dean whimpers.

“Please, baby?” Dean reaches out and takes Castiel’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips. He peppers Cas’s wrist with kissed, looking up at him with hooded eyes. “I’ll make it worth your while…”

Cas’s lips twitch and he allows Dean to pull him closer to the bed. “What are you going to do?” He asks. Dean grins mischievously. 

“I’d really like to suck your cock, to be honest.”

Cas’s eyes widen and he licks his lips. Suddenly all the blood in his brain is rushing down south. It’s a wonder he can even speak.

“Yeah?” he asks. Dean hums and nods, nipping at Cas’s wrist.

“Oh yeah. I also want you to knot me. I want you to _claim_ me, Castiel.”

The Alpha gasps as his eyes grow black with lust. He cups Dean’s jaw and leans down to kiss him, but the omega turns his face away at the last moment. Cas makes an almost desperate noise, and Dean smirks at him.

“But only… if you check me out of here.”

Cas growls at his mate, mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like ‘fucking tease’ before he simply storms out of the room. For a while, Dean thinks that he actually pissed Cas off enough to make him leave. But then Cas shows up again with a nurse, and the IV is removed from Dean’s arm and he is given a change of clothes.

Dean makes sure to change slowly, bending over to pick up his jeans and showing Cas his bare rear. He hears the Alpha growl again and he grins, slipping into his pants. Teasing Cas is just way too much fun.

Once he is fully dressed, Dean follows Cas out of the room and towards the front desk. The Alpha checks him out and then they go into the parking lot. Dean is so happy to be out in the fresh air again that he starts t bounce up and down once they leave the building. Cas raises an eyebrow at his mate, but Dean simply grins at him and grabs his hand.

“Come on, babe. I owe you a blowjob.” He winks at Cas and they run off to the car together.

As soon as they close the doors to the car, Dean is kissing Castiel with every ounce of passion that he’s got. Cas moans and wraps his arms around the omega’s back, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dance with each other for some time, until Dean is out of breath and needs to pull back. Castiel lets him go and leans back against the driver’s seat, panting.

“Puppy…” He moans as he feels Dean rubbing a hand against his crotch. He bucks into the touch, and the omega wastes no time with getting Cas’s pants open. Within a few second, Dean has Cas’s heavy cock in his hand and is stroking it up and down.

Dean watches as Cas’s semi-hard cock grows under his hand, looking it up and down while taking in his length. Dean slowly licks his lips as he looked at it. His eyes widen slightly when he sees it twitch, and he looks up at Cas with big green eyes.

Green eyes lock on blue ones, and very slowly Dean leans forward and licks Cas’s tip. The Alpha gasps and bites his lips, tilting his hips a bit so that his cock is closer to Dean’s mouth. The omega smiles softly and licks Cas again, dragging his tongue all the way from the head of his cock, down the shaft and to his balls.

Castiel gasps and bucks his hips again, his cock twitching as Dean licks him in all of his sensitive areas. He marvels at how skilled his ‘innocent’ mate seems to be at this, but then he remembers that Dean has always been a stud in bed and probably always will be.

Slowly, Dean envelopes the head of Cas’s cock in his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and licking up the precum that oozes from the tip. Cas moans quietly and reaches down, pushing Dean’s hair out of his face and bucking his hips a little. Dean hums and grabs at Cas’s thighs, locking Cas in place as he begins to bob up and down on the Alpha’s rock hard cock.

Cas uses one hand to cup and fondle his mate’s balls, his tongue sliding up and down his shaft as he sucks Cas in. The Alpha moans loudly and bucks his hips again. Dean takes him all the way down, suppressing his urge to gag and deep throating Cas. The larger man moans loudly, his fingers tangling into Dean’s hair and holding him in place as he begins to fuck Dean’s mouth. The omega’s jaw goes slack and he allows Cas to fuck his mouth. It is clear to him that Cas is about to cum, and he wants his mate’s finish to be as pleasant as possible for him.

He reaches down and squeezes Cas’s balls, and that is the Alpha’s tipping point. Cas spills into his mouth, groaning loudly as his body shivers. Dean swallows every last drop, sucking Cas clean and coming off of his cock with a loud pop. He licks his lips and grins up at his mate, who is panting and looking down at him with wide eyes.

Cas grins and reaches down, pulling Dean up for a slow, burning kiss. “I love you.” He whispers. Dean smiles widely.

“I love you too, baby.” He pauses. “Can you make m make and cheese when we get home?”

Cas laughs loudly and nods. “Of course, puppy. Of course.”

The next two months go by in a blur. Dean is unable to pass as a fat kid at school anymore, and soon everyone knows that he is pregnant. He’s not embarrassed of it, but he is definitely scared for his safety. What is Alastair and Azazel decide to attack him now? How will he defend himself? How will he defend the pup? Castiel only grows more protective over Dean for this very reason, and the omega actually winds up skipping school more often than not.

They find out the gender of the baby at 22 weeks. Tessa presses the wand to Dean’s sticky stomach, smiling over at him and Cas.

“Do you guys want to know?”

“Yes!” Dean answers, before Cas can even take a breath to answer. The Alpha chuckles and nods in agreement. Tessa smiles softly.

“It’s a boy.”

Dean grins, looking up at Cas with a million dollar smile. “A boy.” He whispers, placing a hand on his stomach. Cas smiles and leans in to kiss Dean’s forehead.

“Thank you.” He whispers, and that’s all he says before he leans his head into Dean’s neck and cries.

Now, a week after finding out the pup’s gender, he sits at the bar in the Roadhouse munching on pretzels and staring at the list in his hand. Sam sits beside him and Ellen is only a few feet away, serving beer behind the bar. Cas is playing pool with Ash, and Jo is waiting tables. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, snatching the paper away from Dean. The omega rolls his eyes and takes it back from his little brother.

“It’s a list of possible names for the pup.” He snaps, scribbling something on the paper. Sam leans over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow.

“You’re going to name your kid _Larry_?” Sam asks. Dean frowns.

“What’s wrong with Larry?”

“ _Everything_.” Sam answers. The omega huffs.

“Well, if Larry is a bad name, then what’s a good name?”

Sam points to one of the name’s at the top of Dean’s list. Damon. Dean raises an eyebrow at his brother.

“Damon?”

Sam shrugs. “I like it.”

Dean makes a humming noise. “So do I…” He pauses, looking over at the pool table and calling for his mate. “Cas! Come here.”

Cas jogs over, slinging an arm over his mate’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

“What do you think of Damon?” Dean asks.

“Who’s Damon?” Castiel frowns a little. Dean looks up at him.

“I meant for the pup’s name. Do you like the name Damon?”

Cas thinks for a few moments before smiling. “I do. I like it a lot, actually.”

Dean smiles. “Me too.”

There’s a few minutes of silence before Cas speaks. “Did we just name our pup?”

Dean grins. “I think we did.”

Castiel laughs and leans down to kiss Dean, rubbing a hand over his bulging stomach as he does so. Then he leans down and presses a soft kiss to the swollen skin there.

“Well, then, hello Damon.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dean has stopped going to school completely by the time that he is seven months pregnant. Castiel doesn’t mind; he knows that Dean is much safer at home than he is at school, anyway. So every day, Castiel goes to school and Dean stays at home, waiting for the Alpha to return. He usually winds up going to the Roadhouse and hanging out with Ellen and Ash.

Right now he is sitting at the bar, drinking a coke and munching on the best tuna melt he’s ever had. Ash sits down beside him, nursing a beer. He flips his long hair behind his ear and taps on the bar.

“How’s it going, Dean?”

“It’s going pretty swell, Ash.” Dean smiles at his friend through a mouthful of food. The man nods.

“I’m glad to hear it. How’s Cas?”

“Cas is doing well. I think he’s a little more freaked out about my due date approaching then I am, though.”

“He’s an Alpha- it’s in his job description to freak out.” Ash laughs. Dean shrugs.

“You’re an Alpha and you’re pretty laid back.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t got a mate, let alone a pregnant mate.” Ash says, taking a long sip of his beer. Dean nods, a thoughtful look on his face.

“You’re probably right. And anyway, I’m not upset that Cas is nervous. It is a very justifiable emotion to feel.”

Ash nods in agreement, and then he goes silent. The day drags on, and at 3 o’clock Sam comes home. He goes to sit by Dean, who has now moved and is sitting at one of the tables. He drops his book bag on the table and smiles over at his brother.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He asks. Dean shrugs.

“Waiting for you, I guess. How was school?”

“It was good... I aced my history exam. Castiel picked me up.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Cas picked you up? Where is he?”

“I think he went to park. He said he’d be in in a moment.” Sam says, not looking at Dean. The omega frowns slightly, since this is weird, and probably means that Sam is hiding something. But before he can ask what’s up, the door to the Roadhouse opens and Cas walks in. Dean’s eyes widen when he sees the Alpha, and he climbs out of his chair and rushes over to his mate.

“Baby…” he gasps, reaching forward and cupping Cas’s face. The Alpha flinches, frowning as Dean runs his fingers over the shiner that Cas is sporting on his face. Dean scowls.

“What happened to you, baby? Who did this?”

“Don’t worry about it, Dean. It doesn’t matter.” Cas says. Dean growls.

“Who did this?”

Castiel gives Dean a resigned look before he turns his head away and sighs. “Alastair.”

Dean growls again and pulls Castiel in for a hug, burying his head in Cas’s neck and sniffing his Alpha. Cas sighs and hugs his mate tight, rubbing his back.

“I’m fine, puppy. You should have seen the other guy.” He says, and then he shoots Dean a cheeky grin. The omega rolls his eyes.

“Why were you even fighting with him? I thought the rule was ‘avoid and ignore’.”

Cas shrugs. “That _was_ the rule. I guess I broke it.”

Dean scowls. “Why? You know that all he and Azazel do is cause trouble… and now you’ve got a bruise to prove it. Since when do you fight? What has gotten into you, Cas?"

Castiel growls at Dean. “First of all, it’s only one bruise. By the end of the fight, he was in much worse shape than I was. I can take care of myself, Dean, I don’t need my pregnant omega to look after me and scold me. Secondly, I think you’re forgetting that I’m the Alpha here and you’re the omega. You have no right to growl at me.”

The omega immediately falls silent and looks down at the floor. His nostrils flare and tears blur his vision, but he manages to nod at Cas. “Of course, Alpha.”

Castiel sees Dean's tears and immediately wishes he hadn't raised his voice to the omega (even though Dean was wrong for rasing his voice to _him_ ). He pulls Dean in for a hug, but the omega squirms out of his grip and walks away. Cas sighs and leans against the table as Sam stares up at him. Cas shakes his head and looks down at his mate’s little brother.

“What did I do?”

“You acted like an asshole, is what you did.”

Cas frowns. “How was I an asshole? As Dean’s Alpha, it’s my right to reprimand him. He had no business taking that tone with me and he knows it.”

“Yeah, well, you could have told him that a little nicer. The way you said it, you sounded a lot like our dad. He used to tell Dean all the time that as an omega, he was meant to be subservient to an Alpha. That he was weak and would never be anything more than a ‘little omega bitch’.”

Cas’s face falls and he sinks into the seat beside Sam. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Oh my God… I didn’t… I didn’t know. Dean never told me that.” Cas says as tears fill his eyes. He puts his head in his hands and groans softly. “I can’t tell him why I got into a fight with Alastair, Sam. He can’t know.”  


Sam frowns. “What happened?”

“Well… did Dean ever tell you how we met?”

“He just said you protected him. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well… I was protecting him from Alastair and Azazel. And today… Alastair was threatening to hurt Dean. To do… horrible things to him. I couldn’t let him get away with saying those things, Sam.”

“So you beat him up.” Sam says. Castiel nods.

“Any Alpha would… he threatened my mate.” Cas shakes his head and closes his eyes. “But now, I’ve gone and made Dean cry. I hurt him because I let my stupid… ego… get in the way of things.”

Sam looks at Cas thoughtfully for a minute before speaking. “Why don’t you go tell him that?”

“Tell him what?” Cas asks, looking up at Sam through red, puffy eyes.

“What you just said- that you let your ego get ahead of you. Tell him that you’re sorry.”

“Why would he forgive me?” Cas whimpers. “You said it yourself, Sam. I was acting just like your father.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Please stop being stupid, Cas. Of course he’s going to forgive you; you’re his mate and he loves you. Just go fix this before Dean soaks my pillow in tears. I just washed them.”

Cas nods and stands up, making his way up the stairs and towards Sam’s bedroom, where he knows his mate is hiding. He knocks softly on the door before entering, frowning when he sees Dean. The omega is laying on his back on Sam’s bed, sniffling and wiping his eyes. He doesn’t even look up at Cas when the Alpha enters.

“Dean…” Cas walks over to the bed and sits down. The omega whimpers and turns away from his mate, and Castiel sighs. “Dean, please, listen to me.”

“Is that a request or an order?” Dean croaks. Castiel frowns.

“It’s a request, Dean.”

“Well, in that case, I don’t want to hear it.” Dean growls. Castiel frowns a little.

“Please, Dean… I just want to apologize.”

Dean is quite for a while before speaking. “For what?” He sniffles.

“For being a jerk…” Castiel sighs. “For letting my big, Alpha-ego get ahead of me. You had… every right to be upset with me for fighting with Alastair. I’m sorry.”

Dean rolls over and looks up at Cas, his lips trembling, Cas reaches out and takes Dean’s hand, kissing it.

“I never meant to hurt your feelings, Dean. Just because you’re my omega doesn’t give me the right to dictate your emotions, or your actions, for that matter… I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

Dean whimpers and sits up, hugging Castiel gently and nuzzling his neck. “I forgive you, Cas. It’s just… what you said really hurt me. I just felt like you were calling me weak, or something.”

“I would never call you weak, puppy. You’re the strongest omega I know. I love you, and from now on, I’ll do my best to make sure I don’t order you around or push you around so much. Okay?’

Dean is silent for a moment. “Um… Okay.” He squeaks. Cas frowns a little bit.

“Are you okay with that?”

“Um… yeah. It’s just… I…” Dean is silent for a while before he speaks again. “I sort of… like… being submissive to you.”

Cas pulls back from their hug and looks at Dean with slightly wide yes. After all of this, he would have thought that Dean wanted to be treated as his equal. But now, he was finding out that he was wrong. “Oh.”

“Yeah…” Dean blushes and looks down. “I like taking orders from you… I like making you happy. You’re my Alpha. You’re supposed to be in charge of me.”

Cas smiles a little bit and leans in to kiss Dean’s cheek. “That’s alright, puppy. That’s perfectly fine, actually. I love taking care of you and protecting you.”

Dean smiles a little bit, then leans up to kiss Cas. The Alpha purrs and holds Dean close, rubbing his back. As Dean pulls away from the kiss, he frowns. “But that doesn’t mean I’m weak.”

“Of course not.” Cas smiles, and then he kisses Dean again.

When Dean reaches nine months pregnant, he is just about ready to explode (in every way). He wants this pup out of him as soon as possible. In fact, if he goes into labor right now he would be pretty happy.

He is currently lying against Cas’s chest on their bed, snuggled into the large nest he has ben making for the past three weeks. The mattress is littered with Cas’s old shirts, a ratty old pillow that Dean used to sleep on back when he was about eight years old (“This smells like vomit and sweat, Dean.” “Shush, Cas. _You_ smell like vomit and sweat.”), one of Sam’s old basketball jerseys, a couple of Jo’s stuffed animals (“I don’t have any stuffed animals. I never did and I never will.” “Your mom just gave me an entire box of them.” “What? But those were _mine_.”), and an old blanket that Dean’s mom knitted for him when he was four, just before she died. Really, their bed has become more of a collection of linens than an actual bed. But Castiel certainly doesn’t mind, and neither does Dean.

Castiel is reading and Dean is pouting against his chest rubbing his hands all over his swollen belly. He makes a disgruntled noise and shifts, trying to get comfortable. But with the pup kicking him in the liver every five minutes, that doesn’t seem to be possible. He shifts again, letting out a small noise and nuzzling Cas’s chest. The Alpha puts his book down and reaches out, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Are you alright, puppy?”

“No…” Dean whines. Cas sighs and rubs a hand over Dean’s stomach. The omega whimpers. “O just want this thing out of me.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“My due date was _yesterday_. I’m so sick of being pregnant, Cas.” He huffs. The Alpha frowns and pulls his mate into a gentle hug.

“It’s almost over, puppy. Just hang in there a couple more days.”

Dean grumbles something under his breath and buries his head in Castiel’s chest. He drifts off to sleep after that, and hopefully he can get a couple hours of shut eye.

Two days later, Dean is still pregnant. He finds himself pouting in the Roadhouse as Ellen hands him a glass of ginger ale. He takes it from her and sighs.

“I’m so don with this pregnancy, Ellen.”

“I know, sweetie. Can I get you anything?”

Dean sighs, picking up the menu (even though he has everything on it memorized) and giving it a once over.

“What’s the spiciest thing you’ve got on this menu?”

“Dean…” Ellen frowns, but Dean shakes his head at her.

“Don’t even try to lecture me, Ellen. I’m done waiting for this thing to get out of me. I’m taking measures into my own hands.”

Ellen frowns but nods, walking over to the kitchen and starting on an order of hot wings for Dean.

He eats the entire plate, but it doesn’t do him any good.

It’s the middle of the night, five days after Dean’s due date, and the omega can’t sleep. His back is killing him, which he is used to by now, and he has a horrible stomach ache. Not to mention the pounding headache he’s got. He decides to get up and make himself some food… maybe that will help.

As soon as Dean gets into the standing position, it happens. He feels as if his stomach just turned over, and then there is water leaking down his thighs. He gasps and grabs his heavy stomach, rubbing back and forth.

“Okay…” he takes a deep breath. Cas stirs on the bed and looks up at Dean, frowning.

“Puppy?” he murmurs. Dean is about to respond when he feels his stomach flip again, and then he is throwing up all over the floor. Castiel shoots up in bed immediately and goes to help his mate back on to the bed.

“Oh God...” Dean moans in pain.

It’s time.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s three o’clock in the morning, but Castiel and Dean are wide awake. Cas has Dean propped up among the pillows in his nest and is whispering reassuring words to him as he fights through a contraction. Dean groans in pain, and when it finally ends, he collapses back into the pillows and takes a deep breath.

“How are you doing, puppy?” Cas whispers, rubbing a hand over Dean’s taught stomach. The omega smiles weakly.

“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.” He sighs. Castiel smiles and leans forward to kiss his mate’s sweaty forehead.

“Good. You’re doing great so far.”

Dean smiles a little and laughs shakily. “If you say so, Cas.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asks, rubbing Dean’s stomach. The omega shakes his head.

“I guess I'm just a little nervous, is all.”

"It’s alright, sweetie, don’t be nervous. Everything is going to be alright. Do you need anything?”

“Something to eat would be nice.” Dean whispers, snuggling into his nest and pulling one of Jo’s stuffed animals- a fluffy little elephant- close to his chest. He inhales the scent, wishing for a moment that she were here. He knows that if she was here right now, she would be able to make him laugh and take away some of the stress. He wishes Sam was here too. If Sam was here, he would sit by Dean’s side and talk him through his anxiety.

But Jo and Sam aren’t here, and it’s just him and Cas. Which is actually completely fine, considering that Castiel is the best person at comforting Dean that the omega knows. Plus, he’s making food for Dean at three o’clock in the morning, and a mate who cooks for him at such an early hour is really all Dean has ever wanted out of life.

Castiel returns in ten minutes with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand. He hands it to Dean and sits next to him, slinging an arm over his shoulder and kissing his temple. Dean thanks him and eats the sandwich quickly, snuggling into his mate’s chest and sighing. Castiel rubs his mate’s stomach softly.

“Was that good?”

“Yes.” Dean purrs happily. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“It’s my pleasure, puppy.” He whispers. Dean closes his eyes and cuddles a little bit closer to Cas, Jo’s stuffed elephant still clung close to his heart as he drifted off into a relatively peaceful sleep.

His next contraction woke him. He whimpered and opened his eyes, clutching his stomach and squirming uncomfortably. Cas, who was in the exact same spot as he had been when Dean fell asleep, looked down at his mate concernedly.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly. Dean whimpers softly.

“It hurts.” He manages. Castiel frowns and wraps his arms around his mate’s middle, holding him and rubbing his back as he suffers through the contraction. It only lasts for about thirty seconds, and then Dean is relaxing in his Alpha’s arms.

“What time is it?” Dean whispers.

“4:10. You fell asleep around 3:20, which means your last contraction was about an hour ago.”

Dean nods, leaning in to nuzzle Cas’s neck. The Alpha purrs, and Dean kisses his jaw. “Have you slept?”

“No, and I don’t want to. I need to stay awake and make sure you’re alright.”

Dean looks up at Cas and nods. He knows by now that arguing with Cas when he’s in his protective Alpha mode is a pointless endeavor. Instead, he simply snuggles closer to his mate and smiles.

“I love you.”

Castiel smiles affectionately at the omega.

“I love you too.”

The sun rises slowly outside. Orange light floods through the curtains on the windows of the bedroom, and Dean needs to squint in order to adjust to the light.

It’s almost seven o’clock now, and Dean is battling his way through the words contraction yet. It feels like his lower stomach is on fire, and he is suffering from severe muscle spasms. He groans loudly and clenches his teeth in pain. Right now, he is really glad that Sam and Jo aren’t here.

“Fuck!” Dean cries out, grabbing his stomach as pain shoots through his body. Cas reaches out to touch his back, but the omega growls and swat his hand away.

“It hurts…” He hisses, sitting up and slipping out of bed. Cas watches as he begins to pace back and forth, one hand on his stomach and one on his lower back. Finally, the Alpha clears his throat.

“Are you alright, love?”

Dean whimpers but nods, still pacing back and forth. This goes on for about ten minutes before Cas stands up and walks over, wrapping his arms around Dean’s back and placing them over his stomach.

“We can always go to the hospital, if you like. They’ll give you an epidural and you won’t feel a thing.” He whispers. Dean shakes his head.

“No. I want this to be natural. I want our pup to come into this world the traditional way.”

Cas nods, nuzzling Dean’s neck. “Alright, puppy. Whatever you want.”

Dean sighs and turns his head, pecking Cas on the lips gently. “I’m sorry that I pushed you away earlier.”

“You’re in labor- it’s alright.” Cas smiles softly at his mate and pecks his lips again before releasing him. “I’m going to go pick up some breakfast. Is it okay if I leave you here for fifteen minutes?”

“Yeah.” Dean nods. “My contractions are 36 minutes apart. I’ll be fine.”

Castiel nods and kisses Dean’s forehead, then leaves to go get breakfast. Dean sighs as he watches him go, resting a hand on his huge stomach and rubbing back and forth. The contraction has finally ended, but there is still a dull ache in his gut that won’t go away. On top of that, he is covered in sweat and his skin is hot to the touch. He is so uncomfortable right now that he doesn’t know what to do.

Dean decides that the best course of action is to take a bath. He pads into the bathroom, stripping his clothes off as he goes. He slips out of his pants and his boxers, then pulls off his shirt. He leaves his clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor, turning on the tap and letting the tub fill up with cool water. Once it is filled about halfway, Dean shuts the faucet off and slips into the bath.

Instant relief floods over the omega and he sighs, sinking into the water and letting it lap at his skin. He rubs his hands over his fat belly, closing his eyes. This is much more comfortable. He might just stay here.

Castiel comes back twenty minutes later, just as Dean feels the beginnings of a contraction coming on. He hears the door close and then some shuffling, and then Castiel’s voice calls out.

“Dean, puppy?”

“I’m in the bathroom.” Dean calls out, moving the water around with his hands and bracing himself for the pain he knows is about to come. The door to the bathroom opens and Cas walks in, a bag of McDonald’s in hand. He smiles a little when he sees Dean.

“You sure did make yourself comfortable.” He smiles. Dean looks over at his mate and returns the smile.

“There’s a contraction coming.”

“You can feel it?” Cas sets the bag of food down on the closed toilet bowl and sits beside the bed. 

“Yeah.” Dean grimaces, then reaches for Cas’s hand suddenly. The Alpha offers his hand and Dean grabs it, squeezing the life out of his fingers as he groans loudly in pain.

“Fuck…” he hisses, throwing his head back and drawing his knees up in an attempt to lessen the pain. It doesn’t work though, and Dean winds up screaming a long string of curse words as the pain persists. When the contraction finally ends he lets go of Cas’s hand, which he is surprised he didn’t break. Cas looks at his mate sympathetically.

“Are you okay?”

Dean is panting too hard to respond, so he simply nods, sitting up a bit in the tub and leaning over the edge. Cas reaches out and strokes the hair out of his mate’s face, smiling softly.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Don’t make me blush.” Dean says hoarsely, his cheeks turning red. Cas chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Dean’s forehead.

“I can’t help it, puppy. It’s sort of my job.” He smirks, then turns and grabs the McDonalds bag and opens it up. He starts pulling out food: two Egg McMuffins, one bacon egg and cheese sandwich, three hash browns, one order of hotcakes and a big cup of orange juice. Cas unpacks it all and spreads the food out on the bathroom floor, turning to grin at Dean.

“Bon appetite, my love.”

Dean stays in the tub for the next three hours. Now, Dean is panting through a really bad contraction when he looks up at Cas, his green eyes full of tears and his voice trembling.

“Cas… I think I need to push.” He whispers. Cas nods, grabbing his mate’s hand and squeezing gently.

“Go ahead, puppy. I’m right here.”

Dean nods, closing his eyes and pushing with all of his might. He draws his knees up to his chest, the chilly water sloshing around his heavy body as he begins to push. He only gets to push for about ten seconds before the contraction ends, but somehow he thinks that pushing has made him feel better. He sighs heavily and opens his eyes, smiling up at his mate. The Alpha frowns and reaches out to stroke Dean’s cheek.

“You’re doing so well, honey. I’m so proud of you.”

Dean smiles and leans into his Alpha’s touch. “I can’t believe this is finally happening.”

“I know.” Cas smiles a little. “Are you ready to be a daddy?”

Dean’s eyes widen a little and he swallows. Is he ready to a daddy? He’s been carrying this pup in his body for nine months, and the truth is, he still doesn’t know. Oh God. What if he’s a horrible father? What of the pup hates him? What if he hurts him by accident? What if-

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas’s voice brings the omega back to reality. He takes a deep breath and nods, looking down at his chest.

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

Cas frowns slightly and squeezes Dean’s hand. “Listen, puppy, you’re going to be a great dad. You’re going to love this pup is going to love you more than anything in the world, and he’s going to love you right back. Just like I do.” Cas smiles. Dean nods, bringing Castiel’s hand to his lips and kissing it.

“Thank you, Cas. I needed that.” He whispers. 

They only need to wait one minute for the next contraction. Dean pushes through the whole thing, taking in deep breaths of air and pushing with all of his might. Cas holds his hand the whole time, and when Dean is finished with the contraction he looks up at his mate.

“It hurts, Cas.” He whines. The Alpha nods.

“I know, sweetheart. But you’re doing so well. You’re almost there.”

“No, Cas… It _hurts_.” He whimpers. Cas frowns a little and scoots across the floor so that he can get a better look at the space between Dean’s thighs. His eyes widen at the sight. Dean is already crowning, his hole stretched wide with the top of their pup’s head.

“Oh my… Dean. I think you need to push. Like, _now_.”

Dean whimpers loudly and does as Cas asked. Very slowly, their pup’s head makes it way out of Dean’s body and into the water. Dean is panting and sobbing through the pain, but he makes it, and eventually the head is free. Castiel reaches into the tub and grabs hold of it, nodding to his mate.

“One more push.” He whispers. Dean nods and pushes again, and the pup’s shoulders rotate slowly before he slides out in one fluid motion. A loud shrill fills the room and Castiel catches the pup, then holds him up for Dean to take. The omega quickly scrambles to hold his pup, who is squirming and crying loudly. Dean quickly washes him off in the water, cradling his tiny, wet body close to his chest. 

The infant whines and moves around on Dean’s chest, searching out his nipple. Once he finds it, he latches on and immediately beings to suck. Dean gasps at the odd sensation, but then he starts to actually nurse the pup and it all feels right. He smiles and leans down, kissing the top of his pup’s head, which is covered in tiny black curls.

A single man tear rolls down his cheek and he smiles up at Cas, who is wearing the biggest goofy grin Dean has ever seen. He reaches for Dean’s hand and the omega quickly takes it, lacing their fingers together.

“He’s so tiny, Cas.”

“I know.” The Alpha grins. “He’s precious.”

“What’s do you want to name him?” Dean whispers. Cas smiles softly at his mate.

“I think we agreed on Damon.”

“We did.”

“Damon Dean Novak.” He says. Dean’s eyes widen and fill with tears, and he looks down at the tiny bundle of joy that’s saying on his chest and grins.

“Damon Dean Novak,” he tests the name on his tongue, and then he smiles widely and leans down to kiss the pup’s forehead. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i just want to thank all of you so much for reading this story and sending me so much love and support in the past couple of weeks. This story is actually written for and inspired by my boyfriend, who has a very bad case of cancer. I promised him about two months ago that I would write this story- which was originally a role play we did together- for him. I finally found some free time and I started writing it and I just haven't been able to stop since!
> 
> GOOD NEWS THOUGH! This is not the end of the story! I will be posting part 2 of the series tomorrow evening, Please subscribe and bookmark so that you can get notifications when I update! Thank you!


End file.
